Building Bridges
by TinaMichelle21
Summary: With her return to work still plagued by the demons of her absence, can Erin rebuild her life with the help of David Rossi?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok! New Story! Only my second CM one and yes, yet again its Rossi/Strauss! I just love em! This one, unlike my previous one is definately chaptered, providing of course you want more! _

_So please have a read and leave a review, they make my day, truly! _

_As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds, I just play with the characters til home time! _

_Hope you enjoy ;) _

Building Bridges.

Chapter One.

Taking one last deep breath, her fingertips curled around the cold metal of the door handle, the glass panes of the door provided her a glance into the BAU. Just her luck for the whole team to be in there, no, it didnt matter who was in there, she would maintain her composure if it was the last thing she did. Straightening her shoulders she pushed open the door, releasing the breath she had been holding as she focused on her intended destination.

It was the flash of blonde hair that he noticed first, just out of the corner of his eye as she breezed through the bullpen. David Rossi sat bolt upright, initially wondering whether or not he was seeing things but no, there she was, returning Section Chief Erin Strauss just walking along to Hotch's office as if nothing had happened. For a long moment he just couldnt take his eyes off her, the image distorted by the blinds at his window but nevertheless he caught the glance she threw in the direction of his office.

Three months and two days, thats how long she'd been gone, and it wasnt until the day he'd come into the office to find her absent that he had realised just how much he cared for her. David Rossi, serial womaniser and long time arch enemy of Erin Strauss had finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for her. He'd always been attracted to her, that much he would never have denied, even when they were fighting, perhaps even more so in that instance, he'd found her irrestibly gorgeous but never had he considered that his feelings would run much deeper.

Climbing to his feet David slowly walked out of his office, hands in his pockets he fixed his gaze straight ahead across the bullpen, he could sense however, her feet carrying up the few steps that led to his and Hotch's office's.

"Well look who's finally graced us with her presence!"

Erin Strauss stopped in her tracks, her eyes rolling of their own accord, as they usually did whenever he spoke especially if he was teasing her, just like now. A brief sense of relief flooded through her, this reaction was entirely typical of their usual encounters and it was settling to know that this, if nothing else, remained unchanged by her absence.

Erin folded her arms, watching him as he finally turned to face her, she met his gaze with that same trademark glare. "Unfortunately for you David Rossi yes, I'm back."

For a long moment Rossi just watched her, profiled her. He'd known her long enough to know when the glare was just a glare, or whether the glare was hiding something. It was as if he could actually see the trouble in her eyes, her eyes had always betrayed her.

"Why would it make a difference to me whether you're here or not, Erin. Its not like I listen to you anyway."

"True." She retorted with a quip of a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Although I will say its been rather dull around here since you've been away."

"No-one to spar with David?"

"No one worthy of sparring with more accurately, at least you give me some hell back."

If she hadnt been so good at keeping her legendary control she might have smiled, but of course she wouldnt give him the satisfaction. Instead she continued to glare at him, trying to force her brain to deny its conclusion that he had a nice smile.

"Anyway, good to have you back Strauss."

As he turned and walked back into his office his smile grew, he loved to tease her, he'd missed it while she was gone. Just another thing he could add to the long list of things he had missed about Erin Strauss.

Beside her better judgement Erin allowed her smile to take hold after David had disappeared from her eyeline. If she were honest she had missed their general war of words too. Mainly because she hardly ever lost, whether that was his intention or not.

Her meeting with Hotch was thankfully, very short. Nothing much had happened in her absence, another thing she could be thankful for. Aaron Hotchner had kept her secret, to an extent anyway, she knew the Director had been told and to her eternal dismay she already knew that David Rossi had been partied to the knowledge aswell. Yet since the moment she had stepped into the building mere hours ago, nobody had broached the subject and nobody had treated her any differently. Whether this would stay the case in the future she could not tell.

Making her way back to her office Erin thought of everything that had not changed and everything that certainly had changed over the past few months. Not a lot had changed for the better if truth be told. Her marriage had crumbled around her, her children had lost any respect they had had for her, heck they hadnt even spoken in weeks.

Right now her career was all she had. Walking into her office she acknowledged the presence of her assistant at her desk and proceeded inside her inner office, dropping heavily into her chair. If she didnt have her job then, she didnt know what she would do.

Erin sighed in the general direction of the stack of files on her desk, inwardly thanking Aaron Hotchner for being so efficient in her absence. Glancing to her right she caught sight of the photograph still where she had left it on the shelf before her leave, the faces of her three children staring back at her.

Kate, her eldest daughter was currently battling and negotiating her third year of college, Adam was all but sailing through his second year of college, barely a month into the semester. Then of course there was Megan to consider, seventeen and embarking on her senior year of high school, currently living with her father Erin could all but imagine how that was going, knowing Megan and her father had always had a volatile relationship. Still, things change.

After a long moment Erin turned away, she couldnt look at them anymore, the guilt and shame threatened to overwhelm her, she didnt deserve those children. With a shake of her head she picked up a file. Wallowing in her self-hatred would get her nowhere, it never had.

Today, of all days, she would focus on her work.

* * *

><p>"So how's the first day back?"<p>

Looking up from the millionth file she had read today alone, Erin was surprised to see David Rossi propped against her doorframe, a mischevious look in his eye.

Rolling her eyes she looked back at the paperwork before her. "Absolutely delightful David. Dont you have after action reports to be completing?"

Erin continued to look down at the words on the page, knowing the team had returned from a case only the previous day she was glad she had official protocol to fall back on. It was only when he didnt reply that she finally looked up. That grin was on his face yet again as he nonchantly produced a file from behind his back.

_Damn him for being on time with his paperwork for once!_

"You can leave it over there." She replied with a raise of her eyebrows, nodding to the table at the side of the room.

With a sigh David pushed himself up off the doorframe and stepped inside, closing the door behind him he walked towards her, purposefully dropping the file onto her desk right in front of her nose.

"If you're trying to annoy me David, you're succeeding."

"Nope, not _trying _to annoy you." He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Actually I realised it was after 6 o'clock and knowing you as I do I thought I should probably come and prize you away from your desk."

"And why would you do that?" Erin sat back in her chair, eyeing him carefully as he continued to look at her.

"Because, believe it or not, I actually care Erin. This is your first day back you should be taking it easy."

"I'm not ill David I'm perfectly capable of doing my job!" Her defensive response was just what he had expected, but it didnt deter him.

"Nobody said you couldnt." David shrugged again, knowing his flippant attitude had always annoyed her. "I'm just saying, the job doesnt have to be your life! Go home Erin, thats the whole point of a desk job, home to the family a decent hour."

Erin sneered and rolled her eyes, looking back at him through a slightly chilly glare. "Not exactly much reason to go home David, you know perfectly well that Richard and I seperated months ago! Before my absence so you can stop fishing."

"I heard the rumors, but I thought after some time away you might have worked things out."

Erin shook her head, watching his every move as he lowered himself into a chair at the other side of her desk. "Not likely. I assume he's far too busy with the little mistress to care about me."

She could tell by the arch of his eyebrows that that fact if nothing else had remained unmentioned. "David, I'm not going to crumble dont panic." She attempted some humor to lighten the mood, the conversation was headed into unchartered waters, never had she and David exchanged anything but insults and sarcasm, at least for as long as she remembered anyway. Yet here they were, almost having a discussion like actual adults.

David watched her for a long moment, she may have smiled through her last comment but her eyes told the truth, she might very well crumble indeed.

"I'm surprised you didnt kick his ass."

"Who says I didnt?" Erin smiled, her gaze fixed on him as he looked back at her. Through all that attitude and talk, he really was quite handsome.

"I should hope so Erin! Although I admit I would have enjoyed that particular pleasure." Through his words he continued to hold her gaze, watching her battle to contain her smile, her eye's avoiding his as the slight blush coloured her cheeks.

"You hungry?" David asked suddenly drawing her attention fully.

"Why?"

"Its a simple question Strauss, yes or no?"

"Well, yeah I guess a little..."

"Good! Me too, lets go." He said simply as he got to his feet.

"Go where?"

"To eat! Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Only when I'm being ambushed!" Erin's words caused him to pause his movements and turn back towards her.

"No-ones ambushing you Erin. I'm simply taking you out to dinner."

"Why?"

"Jeez woman for god's sake just get your coat! Stop reading into it! I'm hungry, you're hungry, neither of us have anything to go home for so just, for once in your life, roll with it."

Before she had finished processing his words, David had grabbed her coat and bag and had already begun to pull her from the chair.

"No, no forget the paperwork it will still be here tomorrow!" He laughed as she made a move to at least pick up some files and beside herself she actually laughed. She hadnt laughed for a long time, especially not in this office. There was just something about the absurdity of this moment, together with the look on his face that just...lit her up.

* * *

><p>"So what was it like?"<p>

"What was what like?" Looking up from her meal Erin watched as David smiled, lounging back in his seat as he sat opposite her in the restaurant.

"Rehab." He said simply, taking a sip of his drink, he'd purposefully avoided alcohol out of a clear respect for his companion, that action alone was enough to soften Erin's attitude towards him.

"It was...", thinking for a moment she leant forward, her elbows resting on the table as she looked away from him, "...emotionally draining, and yet," She looked back at him. "...liberating."

David nodded, watching as she twisted her fork in her hand for a moment. He loved how relaxed she looked in this very moment. Her defenses had come down, whether she had meant them to or not, her control had slipped and until she found it again, he would not waste a second.

"Gave me a lot of time to think, to deal with things I'd buried in the backlogs of my mind, pretending they didnt exist."

"Like what?"

"Like, Richard's affair, he blamed me for it of course, I worked too much I wasnt there for him, blah blah blah!"

"He's an idiot." David followed her words instantly, her face splitting into a smile before she narrowed her eyes.

"I know you never did like him David!"

"Never made a secret of it." He shrugged as she laughed and shook her head.

"He didnt take much getting over to be honest. He didnt dominate my thoughts as much as..."

"As much as what?" David pressed her a little. He was enjoying this side of her, it had been his intention since he'd walked into her office a couple of hours ago, to finally break through that ice queen Strauss barrier and find the woman he knew was in there somewhere.

Truth was he had cared about Erin Strauss for far too long. When Hotch had told him of her problem, and of his and Morgan's intervention, David had promised himself he would not let it happen again, he would be there for her, even just as her friend if that was all she would allow him to be.

"As much as my children David."

"How old are they now? They must be growing up."

"Almost totally grown up! Kate's 20, doing well at Harvard, pre-law like her father unfortunately but thats where the similarity ends! Then theres Adam, he's 19 pre med at Yale. And not forgetting Megan, she's 17, she is the mystery of the group, nobody knows what she's going to do until she's done it, not quite sure she does most of the time either!"

"Wow! Time flies I remember when they were just little kids, all sweet and innocent."

"Well they're a mystery to me now! In more ways than one."

David narrowed his eyes and sat forward, smiling a little as she subsequently sat back in her chair. "Now come on, you cant say something like that to a profiler and get away with it."

Erin sighed, shaking her head at him, unsure of just how much she wanted to reveal to him, but if truth be told talking about it took a little bit of weight from her shoulders.

"I havent seen them since I went into hospital. Havent spoken to them since the week before I left the hospital."

"Why not?"

"Richard says they dont want to see me. The last time I spoke to them we argued, over something so god damn stupid!"

David could see the storm in her eyes, it killed her but he knew her too well, her pride was standing in her way like a ten foot steel wall. "What was it over?"

"Megan was angry because Richard wouldnt let her go to Boston to visit Kate, Adam took Megan's side and they wanted me to convince Richard to let her go. I refused. I was in no position to get involved David I was so close to leaving rehab I just couldnt get pulled into another family meltdown that would no doubt throw me back to square one!"

"I understand." He answered quietly, holding her gaze for a long moment until she broke the brief spell, her attention dropping back to her meal in front of her.

"Anyway, no use dwelling on it, never got me anywhere."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

David's direct question took her by surprise, and she faltered slightly. "What...exactly can I do? They arent small children I cant just give them candy to make them like me again!"

"Exactly, you'll have to work harder for it."

"And I will...just...when the time is right."

He nodded, he didnt want to push her further, afterall they'd made enough of a break through tonight as it was. There was no way he would risk ruining it by pushing her too far.

David knew she was a woman conflicted. She was holding on to her career with a desperate grasp, like it was all she had and yet she knew she had more in her life, just unable to reach it. Her children were Erin's Everest. There was nothing she wanted more than to have them back in her life and still she kept them at arms length, afraid to let them too close for a multitude of reasons.

A multitude of reasons that David Rossi refused to give up on, but he would take his time, win her trust and hopefully win her heart at the finish line.

_If you liked it, or if you didnt, let me know, hit the review button! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Firstly, a MASSIVE thank you, to everyone who has read, reviewed and even favorited this story so far, it means so much and it inspires me to keep writing! Secondly, yeah, so here goes, chapter 2._

_Please leave a review if you have a spare minute, I really love to hear your thoughts and opinions. _

_As ever I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did there would be sooo much more lovin! ;) _

Building Bridges

Chapter 2

Exiting the elevater David Rossi looked up from his cell phone, a smirk tugging at his lips as he found himself amongst a group of rather sullen looking profilers.

"And what pray tell has got you lot so gloomy on a Tuesday?"

"Dont look so pleased Rossi, you're pile is twice the size of each of ours!" Morgan raised his arms to gesture to the pile of files in his hands, the words met with a bemused look from David.

"Strauss is definately back! She sent back all these files for being 'incomplete'!" Prentiss rolled her eyes as she made air quotes with her fingers before sliding over to her desk, Reid taking her place beside Rossi, JJ and Morgan.

"She even annotated them in red pen! Nobody has done that to me since the third grade!"

Rossi laughed at Spencer's reaction, he was a perfectionist, that much was evident in the fact that he only had two files to edit, as opposed to the pile that graced each of his colleagues desks. "Dont be too hard on her, she's obviously trying to prove something, however unnecessary that may be."

Rossi didnt wait to hear his teams responses to his words, instead he slowly made his way to his office where sure enough, a large pile of files graced his desk. She had been busy.

Shaking his head he dropped into his chair. Even without this latest stunt on her part, his mind was filled with thoughts of her. He wanted to know more, more about what had caused a controlled, confident, professional woman to spiral so fast into oblivion. The alcohol had stolen her from herself and yet for all she had regained the majority of her former self there was still something missing.

Their dinner together the previous night had given him an insight to the woman behind the section chief and it only confirmed his suspicions, Erin Strauss was not the ice queen that everyone perceived her to be. Just being in her presence, in an atmosphere away from the cold walls of this building was an experience in itself. It felt strangely comfortable, natural, as if they'd been friends for years.

That was something he could safely say they had never been. David and Erin had known each other for almost 25 years, since their paths had crossed in the FBI academy. He had been an official agent for almost three years when he had first encountered her, she and four other cadets had been assigned to his team and he knew then that she would almost certainly become the biggest pain in his ass one day. Truth be told he'd looked forward to it.

They had clashed, monumentally clashed. But David wouldnt have denied she was a good agent. Rather like JJ, Erin Strauss could cut through redtape within seconds, her aptitude for dealing with stubborn politicians and bureacrats would and did, propell her through the ranks before she knew it.

But what had really irked David all those years ago, was her ability to resist him. He had a reputation, still did to this day and true to the fact he had tried his charm on her day one, only to find his ego bruised as she remained completely invulnerable to his advances.

The battle lines had been drawn that day, and every day since David Rossi had vowed that one day, she would give in to him, she would not remain the one that got away forever.

With a sigh David picked up his pen and the first file. He would get on her good side one way or another, starting with this god awful paperwork.

* * *

><p>Checking her watch Erin smiled, sitting back in her chair she released a satisfied sigh. The entire BAU should be in by now, her reputation should be as it were before she left, any shred of a relaxed atmosphere should be no more.<p>

It wasnt that she wanted to be a bitch, but she had to show them who was in charge. No doubt Aaron Hotchner would have ran things a little differently in her absence, allowed standards to slip just a little with his leniancy towards his team. If truth be told there wasnt a great deal out of place in the paperwork she had sent back. Mainly missing signatures, ticks and boxes stuff really but like Spencer Reid, Erin too was a perfectionist.

And it was all she knew how to be. She'd been the dragon queen for so long she didnt know how to be anything else. She just didnt know how to do her job any other way, despite how much she may have wanted to.

Another glance to her cell phone made her smile falter. She was sure he would have had something to say by now. He usually did when she pulled a stunt like this, never could resist a sniping remark at the injustice of it all, as if he were a small child spitting out his dummy.

Despite herself Erin allowed her focus to drift from the working day to the previous night. It had kept her awake for hours, her mind desperatly trying to label what had happened that day. The success of her first day back in the office was completely sidelined by the feelings that assaulted her mind.

David Rossi had actually taken her out to dinner. Why? That was the one thing her brain kept on returning to. Why? Why was he suddenly being so nice to her? Why would he sit there, in a restaurant, and listen...just listen, as she talked about rehab, about her ex-husband? These were all questions that she needed answers to. Even just for her own control.

And yet, she had enjoyed it.

Regardless of his motives she had enjoyed being with him. He had good taste that much was for sure, the restaurant was wonderful, although not too flashy, he knew her well enough to know that flashy annoyed her, she didnt appreciate pretention. Not in the slightest.

She supposed she had always felt comfortable around him, comfortable enough to give him just as good back whenever he had started one of his notorious quests and threw around the sniping remarks like the game it had become.

Erin knew that something within her had changed, her animosity towards David had thawed completely, she wouldnt deny that she enjoyed the games they played but it was something more that had kept her awake for so long. No longer was she solely concerned with her next stunt to throw in his direction. Instead she couldnt stop herself from thinking about David Rossi, the man.

When she closed her eyes, he was there, smiling back at her with that devilishly delicious smile. The way that he always looked so smart, so suave, so perfectly tall, dark and handsome. That glint in his eyes when he looked at her, the tilt of his head as he listened as she spoke made her sure that he was actually listening rather than simply pretending to care.

Had he felt that chemistry aswell?

If he had he didnt show it. When he'd walked her back to her car he had been the perfect gentleman, he hadn't even tried anything, not like he would once have. He hadn't taken advantage of the moonlight, their cease fire or the atmosphere between them.

Was that it, had he finally stopped trying to charm her? Sighing to herself Erin recalled the countless times over the years that he had tried it on with her, always she had resisted though, despite the occassional wobble in her conviction from time to time. Secretly she had always wanted him, or at least wanted him to want her, and now when she was finally in a position to give in, he'd lost interest.

Typical.

Jumping slightly in her seat Erin registered the appearance of her assistant breezing into the room and quickly she sat up, attempting to at least look like she had been working.

"Second post Ma'am! If you dont need anything else I'll take my lunch break?"

At her assistant's words Erin's head snapped in the direction of the clock on the wall, true enough it was twelve thirty, she had spent two whole hours thinking not about work but solely about the notorious profiler. Who incidently was right outside.

"No, no thats fine Laura you go to lunch."

"Thank you Ma'am. Agent Rossi to see you." Laura added as David stepped into the room, and nodded at the young woman as she made her exit.

"You finished already?" Erin teased as she noted the files in his arms. She hadnt expected him to even conform to her request never mind be finished so quickly.

"Sure am. Surprised?" With a smile he placed his files on the table in the corner.

"A little. You didnt have to bring them back David, Laura could have collected them."

David raised his eyebrows, his gaze automatically following the spot only just vacated by Erin's faithful secretary. "That tiny thing? She'd have needed to do at least three trips to get everyone's files back up here, do not tell me you sent her down with all of them!"

Erin shrugged, swinging back in her chair a little. "No actually I helped."

"So how's day two?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked leisurely around her office.

"Fine thank you. Are you going to make a habit of coming up here everyday to ask that question?" The sense of de ja vu filtered in as she recalled a replica of this conversation from only the previous day.

"Well if I'm around, why not?" He teased as he turned to look at her, unable to resist throwing a wink in her direction.

Erin merely rolled her eyes in response.

"You love it Strauss!"

"Doubtful!" She replied automatically. _Truthful! _Her head screamed at her but she refused to let up, this was a new battle, she would not give in first.

"I enjoyed last night." He said suddenly, turning fully to face her he watched for a moment, gaging her reaction before continuing. "Who knew you were human eh!"

She knew he had intended his words as a joke, normally she would have taken it at its value but somehow, for some reason it had struck a chord. Looking away from him she sat forward, one hand automatically running over her head as her fingertips subcontiously twisted around her hair, her go to reaction whenever she wanted to avoid something.

"Erin...I'm kidding ya." David ducked his head slightly, battling to catch her gaze, mentally kicking himself. "Although sometimes I wonder just how a human being can come back so tough after a hit like you took."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I arent that tough, that maybe I'm just going through the motions here because it is all I know how to do!" She was on her feet, she didnt even remember getting up. "Like every single morning I wake up and think great, another day that I have to pretend I give a shit! I can handle everyone else saying what they want thinking what they want but you have known me too long for that David! As sad, and pathetic as it is, the only thing I know for sure is that you, you at least can see past my bullshit!"

David didnt speak, he just watched her, the two sides of her fighting for control, the battle raged between the section chief and the woman and it was heartbreaking to watch. She fought the tears, the sharp breaths the sudden shakes and eventually, as he could have predicted, the section chief regained her control.

Sinking back into her seat Erin straightened her shoulders, taking a deep breath she physically shook herself, not looking at him as she spoke. "I'm sorry, I shouldnt have said that."

"Yes you damn well should!" The forcefulness in his reply caught her attention and she looked up as he walked towards her. "Its not saying exactly that, that led to your problem in the first place and I'm damned if I'm gonna let you sink again. So get used to my appearence Erin, cos I'm going to provoke that exact reaction for as long as it takes for you to get it all out!"

Erin pursed her lips, her heart hammered in her chest as she lowered her gaze, it was finally registering that maybe he was genuinely concerned about her. Just when she thought she had nobody, she had him. The most unlikely of friends but maybe it was exactly what she needed, someone who could indeed see right through her bullshit.

Her attention was caught once again as David placed a small wrapped package on the desk in front of her. "Eat." He said pointedly as she realised it was a sandwich. "I at least remembered you hate cafeteria food."

With that he was gone, closing the door behind him he didnt dare look back. If he had he wouldnt have been able to control himself, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. But he knew that wouldnt work, she would run a mile if he did that, too much too soon.

But he would...one day soon...he would.

_Ya know the drill, if ya liked, if ya didnt, hit the Review button and let me know! x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Firstly, apologies for the delay on this chapter, real life has been insane plus this part was a pain in the behind to nail down! On the bright side though, the next part wont be far behind, I had to divide it into two as it was insanely long. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

_Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed, the reviews have made my day, and I would LOVE some more, so please leave one if you have time! _

Building Bridges

Chapter 3

Standing on the outskirts of the ballroom, Erin Strauss took a deep breath, hoping against hope that the wall behind her would somehow absorb her into itself, rendering her invisible to anyone who happened to look in this direction.

Only three weeks back on the job and already the director had sent her off to the annual Mayor's city fundraising ball. Just like he'd sent her last year, and the year before that, and the year before that.

Releasing a slow, unsteady breath she forced a smile at a passing local politician, what she wouldnt give to be anywhere but here right now.

Perhaps it was the fact that tonight would no doubt be the first real test of her sobriety since leaving the hospital, and thanks to the Director's spur of the moment attendence request, she'd had precious little time to prepare for it. Of course that could be taken as a good thing, if only simply to stop her overthinking it, but still she noticed how her hand trembled ever so slightly as she lifted it to idly twist her necklace.

Right now in this moment a part of her wished she had him beside her now. In the past three weeks she had become rather dependent on David Rossi, against her better judgement. But he had been true to his word, he had challenged her, pushed her a little bit harder every day, listened when she vented, offered support when she faltered and annoyed the living hell out of her. Yet she loved it.

Perhaps she could solve this problem by simply calling him, afterall he had told her she could call him whenever she needed him. The only obstacle in her way was her own head, there was always that part of her that hated being dependent on anyone other than herself.

It was that very part of her brain that kicked in to remind her that he and the rest of the BAU were on their way back from a case in Florida and in actual fact she was still furious with them for making such a mess of their latest case.

They'd caught the unsub in the end that much was true enough, but not before collectively managing to piss off the state senator the chief of police and the district attorney all in one fell swoop. Leaving Erin once again to clean up their mess. Almost three hours she had been on the phone this afternoon with the chief of police, the senators office had sent countless emails and the district attorney had faxed over a detailed report of just exactly why he wanted each and every member of that team officially reprimanded.

If David Rossi were stood before her now she couldnt have guaranteed for his safety.

But she was certainly about to find out.

"What exactly are you doing all the way over here? Anyone would think you were hiding!"

Erin quickly battled to regain her composure, the surprise and shock at the appearance of David Rossi weaving between the groups of people and walking towards her had frozen her to the spot.

Folding her arms across her chest she raised an eyebrow. "Maybe that is exactly what I am doing!" She replied to his words with the annoyance that resided within herself. How could he be so flippant when no doubt he was precisely the one behind the teams actions in Florida.

Still she couldnt help the journey her eyes took over his body, the man could certainly wear a tuxedo that much was for sure.

"Well you're not exactly very good at this hiding thing Erin it only took me two minutes to find you!"

"What are you doing here David?" She deliberatly avoided his statement, his smile irritated her even further and she refused to hold his gaze.

"The director asked me to come, something about boosting image I dunno."

"Oh delightful! Personally I think he was foolish to ask someone with such a blatant disregard of the politics this bureau faces, to attend this event! Especially after your behaviour in Florida!"

"Heard about that then eh?"

"Of course I have! And for the record David, contrary to popular belief I have much better things to do on a Friday afternoon than clean up the mess left behind by your team!"

"Oh its my team when we're in trouble but its your team when we do a good job!"

"Don't avoid the subject David, I know you well enough to know that you're the influence behind it!"

"Yeah, I was. You know me Erin I dont do politics!"

"So why are you here if you dont do politics David? This whole evening is about politics!"

David sighed, moving to her right, a little behind her as he looked across the room. Two hundred or so people dressed in their finest regalia, talking about things they didnt really care about, with people they barely tolerated. Nothing in this room had the slightest appeal to him, except for one thing.

"Excuse me for thinking you could use some moral support."

Damn him. Damn him straight to hell. Why, why could he never let her stay angry at him? Just as she thought there was nothing he could say to get himself out of the mess he'd gotten himself in to, he pulled something like that out of the bag!

"I'm absolutely fine David."

"See, a couple of weeks ago a very wise woman said that I'm one of the few people who can see through her bullshit. So stop lying Erin."

She lowered her gaze, her hands moving to unconsciously smooth the material of her faithful black dress as she shifted a little on the spot.

"Craving?" He whispered the word but she heard him clear as day, the immediate nod of her head was confirmation enough, but the tremor in her voice made his chest hurt.

"Like you would never believe."

"Its just a test Erin. Just remember you're stronger than that."

"Yeah well, if you hadnt caused me a monumental stress this afternoon maybe it wouldnt be so hard!"

David smiled as he heard the teasing tone in her voice, but he was smart enough to know she was trying to hide how much she was struggling.

The extent of her struggle was highlighted mere seconds later when a waiter passed by carrying a tray of wine glasses and her right hand automatically reached out. Only for her to snap it back with such force she almost knocked David over.

Turning sharply away from him, away from everyone, Erin placed her hands against the cold wall, taking slow steady breaths she visibly went into battle with herself.

Glancing around them David confirmed that no one had witnessed that latest display on her part, whilst his mind searched for a solution. Reaching down he clasped Erin's hand in his own, her head whipping towards him at the sudden contact.

"We need to keep those hands of yours busy. Come on."

"David what on earth are you doing?" She whispered loudly, finding herself being almost dragged across the room and onto the dance floor.

"I'm distracting you thats what I'm doing!"

Before she knew what was happening, David's arm was around her waist, his other hand gripping hers with a deliberate tightness, and yet tenderness at the same time.

For a long moment neither spoke, content to simply adjust to the closeness, the feeling of being in each other's arms. If only on a dance floor amongst countless other couples.

"Are you really that mad at me?" David's voice was soft, the sensation of his breath against her cheek as he held her close made her almost forget how angry she had been only moments ago.

"More annoyed, irritated."

"Well if it helps, I didnt do it to cause you problems, guess I didnt think it through."

"You never do."

As if running on auto-pilot their bodies swayed in time to the music, the sound washing over them as if they were the only two people in the room.

That chemistry was between them yet again. They both felt it, and yet they didnt face it. Perhaps neither wanted to break the spell.

"It was a lie you know?"

"What was?" Erin sighed as he tightened his grip around her waist and she barely resisted the urge to lay her head on his shoulder.

"The director didnt ask me to come tonight, I convinced him to let me."

"Why would you do that?" Finally she looked him in the eye, seeing the battle rage within him as he searched for the appropriate words.

"Because I dont think I could have sat at home, thinking about you here alone, looking as beautiful as you do, without going crazy."

Erin didn't reply, there were no words that she could find to follow his statement. Instead her mind did as it usually did, broke the sentence down and over-analyzed every bit of it. The implications in his words were as stark as they could be. He thought about her when he wasnt with her, she drove him crazy just as much as he drove her crazy. And did he really think she was beautiful?

"Please tell me I arrived late enough to miss the speeches?"

David's voice broke through her thoughts, illiciting a laugh as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Ah so I'm not important enough to endure speeches for?"

"I didnt say that." He grinned at her, loving the way she looked away, unable to hide the light blush that coloured her cheeks.

He never wanted to let her go. It was a pleasent surprise to him that she didnt tense in his grip, she fitted perfectly right here, almost melted into him. If he could he would have danced with her all night. It was his own fault, dragging her onto this dance floor had brought her into the centre of the room, and business needed to be attended to.

Thirty minutes later, David watched from his position by the bar, although he didnt order a drink, instead he was content to watch her interact with politicians, dignataries, anybody who demanded her attention. The Director had been right when he commented on how valuable an asset Erin Strauss was to him. She took control, almost single handedly upheld the bureau's standing tonight.

His gaze trained on her, David narrowed his eyes, he could see her gaze falter, and then he realised she was struggling again. None of these people knew of her latest personal battle, and if they did they were most certainly taunting her. The group of people she was currently conversing with had offered her a drink from a passing waiter at least four times already, in fact the last time the older gentleman to her right had even forced a wine glass into her hand.

To her credit she hadnt raised the glass to her lips once. But David knew it would only be a matter of time until she did so out of habit. What really sealed his resolve was the moment she raised her head and met his gaze, a silent plea for an intervention, and he was only too happy to comply.

"Excuse me gentleman but I need to steal Chief Strauss for a moment." David smiled at the group his gaze finally landing on Erin. "Important call from the office they insisted on speaking to you personally."

Erin nodded, allowing him to lead her by the elbow from the group. As soon as they were a safe distance away he took the glass from her, placing it on a nearby table as he continued to lead her out of the room and into the lobby.

"Thank you." She sighed, moving out of his grip she began to pace slightly. She was agitated, he could tell. He saw the first shakes creep through her hands, saw the slight tremble of her chin and he knew he had to get her further away from here.

Without saying a word he turned on his heel, she didnt even realise he had gone, until he returned moments later with her purse and wrap and steered her out into the cold night air.

"David?"

"You're done, Erin. I'm not letting you go back in there."

He expected her to argue, to protest that she didnt need him to tell her when she was ready to leave or not. Damn it she was in charge of her own self.

Wrong.

Instead she simply nodded, tightening her silk wrap even tighter around her as David draped it over her shoulders.

"Take me home?" Her voice quiet she looked to him, and he nodded.

"Come on." Instinctually he put his arm around her shoulder, leading her in the direction of his car. "You were fantastic tonight you know."

Erin stopped as they reached his car and turned to face him. "Excuse me? I just barely held it together!"

"You survived it didnt you?"

"Only thanks to you."

"Case in point Erin. Proves that you dont have to do everything by yourself, just because I was your back up tonight doesnt make it any less of a victory."

Erin watched his movements as he leant past her to open the car door for her. "Thank you." She whispered as he stepped back, and for the first time she really looked into his eyes. Deeper than she ever had, she didnt look away, she held tight to the connection as if clinging on for life. She felt stronger with him by her side, she loved it and yet she hated it. She needed to be strong, formidable, dominate her role both professionally and personally.

But she had to ask herself, would she feel stronger alongside him, or would she feel weaker for allowing him to stand alongside her?

_Please please pleeeeease hit that review button! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all! time for the next chapter! Massive thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, favourited and subscribed to this fic, it is appreciated beyond belief! _

_This chapter was wicked hard to write, I dunno it still doesnt feel 100% right but rather than stress about it I'm posting it. :) _

_Anyhooo, here it is, you be the judge!_

Building Bridges

Chapter 4

Turning on the spot where he stood, David Rossi allowed his smile to take hold.

After driving Erin home she had invited him in for a cup of coffee, an invitation that he had accepted without hesitation. He'd never been inside her home. This one anyway, he'd been in the home she had shared with her husband but only the one time.

He still remembered it as if it were yesterday. Could still remember how it had felt, how it had smelled. This one was different. This one was not the suburban stepford house, not the classic family home with the huge garden and the double door garage. No, this one was purely Erin. The townhouse suited her, the decor was entirely to her taste, an extension of her personality.

Perhaps that was more the profiler in him. Know the home, know the person.

This house may never have been inhabited by the Strauss children when they were young, but they were certainly all over it now, whether they knew it or not. Erin's eldest children, Kate and Adam, had left for college before Erin and Richard had seperated, they'd never really stayed in this house past perhaps the odd night. Megan on the other hand, had put her mark on her own bedroom before Erin's stay in rehab, before her relationship with her mother had crashed and burned in a ball of flames.

Aside from all that their pictures were everywhere, on the walls, on the tables, every spare surface bore an image of a Strauss child, spanning their life to date.

She missed them. That much was evident to David as he picked up a framed photograph of Erin with her children, he guessed taken around the time leading up to Kate's departure for Harvard.

"Something amusing you David?"

Jumping as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, David turned sharply to see Erin leaning against the door to the lounge.

"I was just thinking about how much of you I see in these children."

Erin rolled her eyes and moved further into the room, handing him a mug of hot coffee before dropping onto the couch and folding her arms, the smile creeping in nonetheless. "Hardly."

"You cant see it?" He asked, handing her the photograph as if asking her to really look at it.

"Well people often say Megan looks like me, I guess its the blond hair."

"Megan bears the most obvious resemblance to you I will admit, same blond hair, blue eyes. But Kate has your smile, she tilts her head the way you do, and Adam, he has your nose, the same expression."

Lowering himself to sit beside her on the couch David watched as she stared at the photograph clutched in her hands, a mixture of sadness and pride coursing through her veins.

For a long moment David just continued to watch her. The transformation in her as soon as she walked through her front door had been a vision in itself. It was as if she had physically changed, the walls she erected around herself on a daily basis fell to the ground on her doorstep.

He loved the way she moved around the house, so fluidly as if not even thinking about it. What he had loved the most was watching as the first thing she did was kick off her heels, leaving them haphazardly in the hallway. Still clad in a floor length black satin strapless evening gown and expensive jewelry and yet the shoes were discarded without a second thought.

It put her shorter than he had ever seen her, and his first thought was how adorable she looked.

Adorable and absolutely stunning. He could watch her all day, just count the unending list of things he loved about her.

"You thought about calling any of them yet?"

Erin looked up from the photograph. "Its all I've thought about."

"Plan?" He pushed her a little, knowing that it would be infinatly easier for her to just let the time pass her by without confonting the issue, despite the loss she would sustain in the long run.

"Not so much. Although I have figured out one thing."

"Oh?" Dave's attention was caught as she placed the photgraph on the coffee table and turned back to face him.

"If I want to get back all three of my children, I need to crack Megan first."

"Keep going?"

"Well she's the youngest, the most tempremental. But Kate and Adam take care of her they always have, if she doesnt like something they stand right behind her and back her to the hilt. If she's upset by something they attack it, if she loves something they support her completely. If I can win back her trust, she can convince the other two with just a few words in the right places."

Erin always doubted her parental skills, David couldnt understand how when she could offer up a complete assessment of her children so easily. He just sat there and listened as she continued.

"I can guess, no, I know Kate and Adam aren't as mad at me as Megan is, she feels the most abandoned and I get that. As long as she hates me, as long as she wont talk to me the other two wont either. My children are nothing if not loyal to each other, thick or thin they stick together."

"Operation 'crack Megan' is up and running then." His words caused her smile to widen, despite the brief falter.

"Could be a long operation." She raised her eyebrows but he just smiled back at her.

"Surely it'll be worth it in the long run though right?"

"Sure will, if I can convince her to talk to me."

"Sounds as if she's a lot like her mother. Stubborn and headstrong."

"Hey!" Despite herself Erin laughed a little at his words.

"And beautiful!" He added, watching as her mock glare turned to a mixture of surprise and a little something else.

"David..."

"I wont take it back Erin. I've always thought you were beautiful. Tonight though I must say you look even better than I could ever have imagined."

Erin diverted her gaze away from his, she couldnt look at him, his words had stirred feelings within her that she hadnt been sure she would ever feel again. For years she had battled to deny her attraction to him, she couldnt allow herself to consider that the attraction could be mutual.

"Well you dont look so bad yourself either Agent Rossi." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, though she mentally cursed herself for entering into this new game. Despite her curiosity.

As the seconds turned to minutes Erin began to doubt her words, the silence was pushing her towards regret, until finally he spoke.

"I'm torn."

"Torn?" She whispered her reply. She could feel it, the tension, as if she could hear him breathing, mixing with the sound of her own heart hammering against her ribcage.

"There's a side to you that I know will most likely slap me for what I'm about to do, certainly the professional side of you. But I'm curious as to how the woman inside that tough exterior will respond."

Her eyes returned to his as he shifted where he sat, somewhere in the past few minutes her own body had twisted towards him, perhaps subcontiously in preparation for this very moment.

For a long moment her gaze held his, she had barely registered the movement when he was there, his hand was on her cheek and his lips were on hers.

In the second it took to realise what was happening she had melted, her hands came up to rest on his chest as she felt herself being pushed back a little against the couch cushions, his body moving closer to hers though not pushing her too far, and it was heaven. The hand that had previously been on her cheek had slipped into her hair, the action alone enough to weaken her knees, but it was the tenderness of his kiss that really did it. There was a passion there oh definately a passion as his tongue skimmed around hers but there was more, there was heart, softness, trust.

Eventually the essential need for oxygen drove them to seperate, their eyes closed, foreheads touching they remained in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry..." David whispered, feeling more than seeing her shake her head.

"Only say sorry if you mean it David."

"Then I'm not...I'm only sorry I didnt do it earlier."

Finally he drew back from her, just enough to look into her eyes as they finally regained some sense of reality. Not only was that smile still on her face it was in her eyes aswell, and if she hadnt spoken when she did he would have surely drowned in those beautiful eyes.

"You know if you had I would have actually let you."

"Ever since you've been away Erin, I couldnt get you out of my head! Was as if I'd finally realised how much you mean to me."

Somewhere in the depths of their minds they both knew this was insane. As if they'd flipped into some weird alternate universe and yet it felt right.

"I meant it when I said I cared about you Erin. I care a lot about you I always have. And I have always, always thought you are the most beautiful woman in my life, in my world and if there is just the smallest chance that you might..."

"David.." Her whispered voice made his eyes close, together with the feel of her fingertips as she reached up to caress his lips already smudged with her lipstick. "Dont speak, not now, just kiss me again."

The alarm bells in her head had gone off before the words left her mouth but she ignored them. She didnt want to think of the consequences, she didnt want to think about tomorrow. All she wanted to do was feel. For once in her life she wanted to let go and just go with it.

Unsure of just how it had happened, moments later they both registered the fact that they were now standing up. Erin somewhat weak knee'd but he held her, supported her as he had since the day she had returned to the office, only now at a more intimate height.

For a moment they pulled apart from each other, attempting to regain some sort of normality to their breathing and heartrate. Erin's heartrate was definately in no danger of slowing down, not when she realised she was now pressed against the wall of the lounge, the journey to this point was nothing but a haze but she didnt care.

Slowly leaning forward she caught his lips with her own, carefully he matched her soft kiss, allowing her to draw him in. She didnt care if she had suddenly taken leave of her senses, surely she must have if she was behaving like this, never in her life had she been so...wanton.

Right now the only thing David Rossi could think was that he finally knew what it felt like to be seduced by Erin Strauss. She controlled this kiss, this entire embrace. Her passion was being unleashed on him and true to her style it was powerful, controlled and yet, so very soft, slow, deliberate and undeniably heaven.

Pulling back from him barely a fraction of an inch, Erin reached down to take his hands, taking a step back she looked into his eyes. What David saw there nearly snapped his control in half. Those beautiful blue eyes were practically on fire, almost burning through him as she tugged on his hands.

Wordlessly he allowed her to lead him through the house, not daring to speak until they reached the stairs.

"Erin...are you sure..."

"Shhh." Her whispered response silenced him, together with the kiss she pressed to his lips as she moved up a step, looking down slightly as they parted. "Take me to bed David."

Was that his heart stopping completely? When he'd driven her home a little while ago a part of him had hoped it would lead to this, in his fantasies it certainly did. But to hear those words leave her perfect mouth it felt almost too good to be true.

Seconds later, after his initial surprise had worn off it was as if something within him had snapped and he became the primal passionate force he'd always wanted to be with her.

And he took his control back.

The remainder of the journey to her bedroom was a fast blur, like a whirlwind they moved up the stairs, ricocheted off a few walls until Erin found herself colliding with her bed, lowered onto the soft mattress with an expertly executed lift from the man who made her heart literally ache.

The moment he found himself laying above her was the moment the earth slowed down, for the first time he realised they were both almost completely stripped, the memory of their journey to this position a mere haze of thought.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he looked down into her eyes, his hands tracing a feather light path over her skin.

"When you say it, I believe it."

Her words were met with another kiss to her lips. His mouth leaving hers a second later to travel over her cheek and down her neck.

Is this what heaven felt like? She was sure it was, nothing could feel better than this. In all her life she had never felt so on fire and yet her whole body shivered at the same time. David Rossi was taking her to new heights of passion she had never thought it possible to exist.

Together they reached a new level of intimacy that was a whole new realm for the both of them. It was slow, tender, passionate and perfect. As if they were both pouring out every emotion every thought every feeling they had ever wanted to share with each other. Like a dam had burst somewhere the fire burst through them with an uninhibited mission.

In that moment David Rossi took her so high she had to look down to see heaven. Never would she feel so safe, so protected as she did when she was in his arms. Never once did he let her go, and provided she would let him, he never would.

_reviews? anyone? errr please?_

_:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello lovely people! Slightly shorter chapter coming up, I kinda just needed something to fill in before I get back to the heavier stuff! _

_Massive thanks to everyone who has read and left a review so far, becoming slightly overlwhelmed by it all! Would love to hear what you guys think of this next chapter, not sure if im over-analyzing Strauss's inner struggle but hey, I just go where the characters take me...but definately want to hear you're thoughts on it! _

_So pleeeeeeeease read and leave a review if you can, as always much love and here goes..._

Building Bridges

Chapter 5

Looking out of her kitchen window Erin sighed, autumn was definately upon them, the leaves had turned as September ended and October crept in. She used to love this time of year, her children loved this time of year. She always thought it odd, most children lived for summer but not her's. They were happiest wrapped in three layers of clothing (at least) and drinking hot chocolate by the fire. Not to mention the fact that all three were Halloween crazy. Or at least they always had been.

Now as she looked out across her slightly overgrown and unruly garden, all she felt was cold.

Hours earlier she hadnt been cold. She'd been safely wrapped in the arms of one David Rossi, and as she allowed her mind to relive their morning encounter, however brief, she couldnt contain the smile.

* * *

><p><em>She wasnt one hundred percent sure what woke her, perhaps it was the realisation that she was no longer in his arms. Despite the early hour and only around four hours sleep, she could honestly say she had not slept that well in years. Blinking rapidly she couldnt stop the smile, her body still tingling from the passion they had both unleashed in the past few hours. <em>

_Surely there was a part of her brain that screamed at her to return to the real world, to accept the fact that she really should not have allowed it to happen. Yet as she turned her head to see him standing beside the bed, buttoning his shirt as he looked down on her, her heart swelled in her chest._

_"You just had to wake up didnt you?" David spoke softly, the sound of his voice alone sending a shiver throughout her._

_"You making a run for it Agent Rossi?" Although her tone was teasing, the fear was a little more real. Was he running? Did he regret this? Regret her?_

_"Not voluntarily babe." His smile widened as he saw her register his term of endearment, the professional woman in her would hate it, but the section chief wasnt present at this very moment in time. "I got a call from Hotch I gotta go in." _

_"Bad?" She asked, avoiding the real issue in her head, the real questions and insecurities and instead focused on what she was comfortable with. Work._

_"I dunno yet, its local I know that much, something to do with rival gangs I dunno."_

_"David..." Erin didnt know where to start, there were things she wanted to say but didnt dare, fears, anxieties and just her feelings._

_"Erin, I dont regret last night." David kneeled on the bed, dropping a soft brief kiss to her lips. "I really hope you dont either. We'll talk when this case is over, we need to talk about it and I want to do so when theres no interruptions."_

_Erin nodded, smiling against his lips as he kissed her again. It was better than she could ever have imagined, for as long as she remembered she never recalled how just a kiss could make her feel alive. _

_"You're making it really difficult to leave." David moaned slightly as she moved a hand behind his head, her fingertips teasing the hair at the base of his head._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No you're not." _

_"Go." The sigh escaped before she could stop it, her gaze following him as he lifted himself from the bed._

_"I'll call you later. Go back to sleep, its Saturday you're lucky you dont have to work," _

_"Be safe." _

_Erin's smile remained intact as she watched him reach the doorway of her bedroom, turn back towards her and throw her one of his trademark cheeky winks. As she heard the sound of her front door closing behind him, she all but melted into the bed, it was still dark outside and yet she had never felt lighter. _

_Turning to her side her breath caught for a moment, she could still smell him on the sheets, on the pillow where his head had laid not so long ago. Sleep would come easily to her when she felt so contented._

* * *

><p>With a defiant shake of her head, Erin picked up her briefcase and emptied the files onto the kitchen table. Saturday it may be, but she had to do something to occupy her mind.<p>

Truth was she was torn. Torn like she had never been torn in her whole entire life. Her head and her heart had gone to war on the sole issue of SSA David Rossi. Right now the two sides were just assembling their armies, but it was enough to make her dizzy, and slightly nauseous.

On the one hand, the hand that was ruled by her head, the professional Section Chief Strauss hand, she should...'should'...sever all unnecessary ties with her fellow agent and put the previous nights events down as a mistake, an error of judgement and never open that door again.

But the woman in her damn near refused.

In one breath she would regret her actions, journey to the point of almost hating herself for her behaviour but a heartbeat later she couldnt help the smile.

She'd felt safe, protected, happy. Happy, for the first time in months she felt the happiness coursing through her veins and surely she could not ignore that. What kind of person would she become if she ignored herself?

No matter how she dressed it up, all that could be said was that she had a choice to make. There were rules within the bureau, this...whatever it was with David could potentially jeopardise her career. Could she take that chance?

If she had any hope of figuring this out, she could not allow herself to be distracted. Especially by him. All he would have to do was smile at her and she would fold. Heavens knows what he could convince her of when he kissed her, just the thought of that power caused a surge of mixed emotion, excitement with a touch of fear. If she allowed him into her life she would be handing him the power, effectively signing the rights to her legendary control over to him in one fell swoop. Anytime he wanted to he would be able to distract her, placate her with just a look, she could handle that in her private life but with David the boundaries between professional and personal were blurred, if he were to pull the distraction tactic in her office, or his for that matter, she would kill him.

The thought of that actually made her smile. If Erin Strauss admitted to loving one thing about her life it would be her almost daily sparring matches with David Rossi. Arguing with him had always caused feelings to stir within her, secretly she had almost sought that feeling for the past few years.

Staring off into space, so lost in her thoughts, she almost jumped in her skin as the loud sound of her cell phone vibrating across the wooden table reached her ears. Without a second thought she picked it up, unable to prevent her chest from doing an involuntary flip as she saw his name flash across the screen. As her index finger hovered over the screen she found herself hesitating, that momentary lapse, the question bursting into her brain. Did she open this text message and subsequently enter into this new...whatever it was, or did she delete it and distance herself at all costs?

As it happens she just couldnt stop herself. Taking a deep breath she opened the message, her smile widening of its own accord.

_"Well its been five hours since I left that nice warm comfortable bed of yours, I think its an acceptable time to drop the 'I miss you' text! Cliche but its true, much as I love this team I'd definately prefer to be spending today with you. P.S. Dont work too hard! xx"_

Shaking her head Erin barely hesitated as she instantly replied. _"Its my day off, what makes you think I'm working? xx"_

Admittedly she did pause before adding the two xx's that had graced his previous message, but as was becoming common practice on matters concerning him, she just couldnt help herself.

Mere seconds later his response came through, and this time she didnt even think before she opened the message.

_"How do I know you're working? I know you that's how! So I repeat, dont work too hard! Put down the pen and relax! xx"_

Releasing a contented sigh Erin glanced to the half open files littering her usually clutter free kitchen table and for the first time in as long as she remembered, she actually got up and walked away from them. Symbolically by extension she was walking away from her work, the knowledge in itself was a little alarming but it was Saturday afterall, surely she could find something else to do even, she had a multitude of choices at her disposal.

* * *

><p>Placing his cell phone back in his jeans pocket David switched back into Rossi mode, listening intently to the local police team filtering through all the information they had so far.<p>

The team had been drafted in to help the local PD profile two rival DC gangs, they were widening their territory, becoming more dangerous and it transpired they were both working for hidden parties, more dominant personalities, the fear being that these unorganised teams were now working for people of power and influence. The BAU had the task of figuring out who and why.

Somewhere along the way of the morning David just seemed to zone out, in actual fact he knew exactly when his attention wavered. It was the moment Hotch simply mentioned Erin's name in passing comment, knowing he should have her authorisation before getting too deep in this investigation. David had shrugged it off with one of his usual Strauss remarks, muttering something about her being off the clock this weekend, what she didnt know wouldnt hurt her.

Inadvertedly Aaron Hotchner had just given his trusted friend and colleague the perfect opportunity to simply not pay attention. Quite honestly David would have given his right arm to not have this case, today of all days he did not want to have to think about work.

The previous night had been perfect by anybodies standards. To finally be able to touch her, feel her, just breathe in sync with her was overwhelming. Of course he'd imagined it all in his minds eye countless times before but it was nothing compared to the real thing. To hold her in his arms, skin on skin, see past that mask she had hidden behind for so many years was both an honour and a privilege, and an amazing feeling.

Never before had he felt so powerless under the ministrations of a woman. But he should have known Erin Strauss was like no other woman. She had captured him, wholly and completely and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would never be able to stand in a room with her, and not want to kiss her, hold her, hear the soft moan that escaped her lips everytime he would run his fingertips down her spine, nor would he be able to resist the way she whispered his name.

David was pulled back to reality by the subtle feeling of his cell vibrating in his pocket, if he didnt have such a good poker face he was sure he would be grinning like an idiot as he read the message, once, twice, three time.

_"You win Agent Rossi, no work for me today. Think I'll enjoy the luxury of an afternoon sleep...although if you were here I damn sure would not be sleeping! ;) xx" _

_Reviews? Oh go onnnn, you know you want to ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again I am overwhelmed by the lovely reviews! So glad people are enjoying this fic! _

_So heres the next chapter! I seem to be on a bit of a roll at the moment, a few twists and turns! (biiig development coming up in chapter 8!)_

_Sooo please please please give it a read and hit that review button at the end! You know you want to! _

Building Bridges

Chapter 6

"Good Morning Chief Strauss and how are you today?"

Erin narrowed her eyes, her assisstant was a little too smily for an otherwise usual Monday morning. It wasnt like Laura to eye her boss with such a mixture of excitement and intrigue as if she was practically holding herself down in her seat to keep from jumping up and down on the spot.

"Erm I'm fine, Laura, how are...you?"

"All good Ma'am! Your erm...post...is on your desk."

If Erin didnt know better she would think her young protege was talking in some sort of code. The rain was falling in sheets outside and usually that put everyone in a bad mood, Erin herself had started the day in a bad mood. The horrible weather mixing with her slight annoyance at not hearing from David since those few well timed text messages on Saturday morning, exactly forty-eight hours ago.

As she continued to stare at her assistant with a skeptical gaze Erin took a moment to assess her surroundings. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, she had no idea why Laura would be acting this way. Pressing down the door handle to her inner sanctum Erin eyed her assistant until she was fully inside her office.

It was then she realised just exactly what had had her faithful gatekeeper so curious. Closing her office door behind her Erin raised her eyes to her desk, the vision before her momentarily halting her to the spot.

Laura had clearly placed them in the centre of her desk on purpose, if only to prevent her boss from purposefully ignoring them.

Shaking her head, her smile unable to waver at all, Erin deposited her coat and bag in the usual place and walked over to her desk. Carefully she extracted the card from the beautiful bouquet of expensive looking roses that held court over her otherwise orderly work space.

_"Here lies my apology for being utterly rubbish at calling/texting for the past two days. Doesnt mean I havent been thinking about you, you're never far from my thoughts babe. See you soon! (thats a promise) xx"_

Erin didnt want to smile, she didnt want to forgive him so easily. But the smile crept in anyway. Damn that man and all he did to her. This was exactly what she was afraid of. Well, one of the things she was afraid of anyway, letting him placate her in her own office.

In this building she could not be just Erin, allowing her heart a bit of control room in her life. In this building she had to be the chief, she had to make the decisions and not allow her own bias to impair her judgement.

But all that could wait another five minutes.

Taking her cell from her bag she dropped into the chair behind her desk, typing out her reply whilst releasing a happy sigh.

* * *

><p>David sat behind Hotch in the local PD office, watching as the unit chief lambasted the detectives for not sharing vital information with them, information that led to three possibly unnecessary deaths during the night.<p>

No matter how quickly the BAU reacted, the gang warfare upon their own turf was becoming quickly out of hand. Rossi knew that before long Erin would be fully informed of the events of the past forty-eight hours. For all she had been out of the office for the whole weekend she was about to head straight into a storm of bad press. Gang wars on their own turf, she would have a bloody fit when she found out. It was only a matter of time before the case report was matched along side the media headlines.

Thank god JJ was pulling all her previous talent for dealing with the media pirahnas.

Despite himself David couldnt help but journey into his fantasies. A part of him would love to be in the room when she found out about the teams newest case, and their mishandling of it so far. It would be reminiscent of her distaste at their behaviour in Florida only the previous week, though he could take credit for removing that incident from her mind with their night of pure passion and bliss.

He would be more than happy to use that tactic again when she hit the roof on this one.

Glancing at his watch he knew she would most likely have reached her office by now. He hoped against hope she would get the flowers before she was fully briefed on the case. Poor Garcia had the dubious task of handing her the full details...no doubt she would email them, save herself from the onslaught.

He'd been honest when he'd written the card that morning in the florists, David Rossi had always believed in the personal touch, whenever he sent flowers he always hand wrote the cards. He had been thinking about her, she'd never been far from his thoughts and it killed him not being able to see her, hold her, kiss her. She drove him so crazy it just killed him not to be near her, not now he knew exactly what delicious delights were hidden beneath.

It had killed him for forty eight hours, since the moment he had left her house. There were moments when he had wanted to call her, but for the first time possibly ever, words had failed him. There was so much he wanted to say to her, too much that he needed to say to her, but he wanted the right time, the right amount of time and none of that criteria could be satisfied just yet.

The moment of truth was upon him however as he saw her name flash across the screen of his cell phone as it sat on the desk in front of him, automatically he held his breath as he read the text.

_"Firstly, do not ever send flowers to my office again, it makes my assistant far too curious and fidgety. Secondly, do not think they get you off the hook so easily. And thirdly, thank you, they're beautiful. xx"_

Quickly he typed out a reply, hoping to get it in quick before the Strauss control was in residence and she went on the ball busting mission she would no doubt begin as soon as she was fully up to speed.

His smile widened as the excitement rose within him. Oh he couldnt wait for the sparring match this would bring him. She would be soooo pissed at the whole team, despite the setbacks in this investigation being caused solely by the local PD and not the BAU. None of that would matter and he couldnt wait, although he wasnt entirely sure he would be able to control himself, not when she was being all dragon queen and Strauss-like.

* * *

><p>Slamming the report back down on the desk Erin rose to her feet. Two days, two days she had been out of the office and the bloody children had run amock.<p>

That was just how she felt, usually on a weekly basis, like the only adult in charge of an unruly group of hyped up children with behavorial issues. Ironic really, being the BAU and all but that was the hell of it, she always seemed to be the bloody grown up.

Now she knew why David had been so vague when he'd left her bed forty eight hours ago. Oh he would know damn well that a gang war on federal turf would get her armor up, shame he and the team couldnt clear up the mess before she waded into it.

A few more days, that was what Penelope Garcia had said it would take to wrap this case, the team just needed a few more days. Erin had been too wound up to call Hotch, and she certainly didnt need to lose her cool with David, he would only attempt to sweet talk her out of it which would undoubtedly make matters that much worse. And so it fell to the lovely tech analyst to deal with the section chiefs questions.

In truth there hadnt been questions as such, more a determined request that Garcia relay to the team that the chief wanted this mess cleaned up before it made national press. She did not want a spillage in her own front yard.

After demanding her assistant get her every single word of this latest BAU case involvement Erin slammed her office door closed and dropped back into her desk chair. Just another manic Monday, she thought through her obvious annoyance, until her gaze shifted to the flowers, relocated to the side table on her right.

Damn him.

Just looking at the flowers brought her thoughts full circle to the happiness she felt in his arms. How could she stay mad at him now?

Sitting back in her chair Erin sighed, the war was still raging between her heart and her head. Each of their armies were engaged in another battle. Agent Rossi and his team had pissed her off today, but David had made her smile with just his simple gesture.

She felt her judgement waver, she physically felt it. Erin's chest constricted as she registered the fear coursing through her system, how could she maintain her objectivity, her neutrality, when her feelings for David raged for control over her professional mind?

Perhaps this case, a mess though it was, could have a silver lining. It kept David Rossi out of her way. It kept him at a distance, she needed that distance to think things through.

The thoughts in her head needed some order, they needed some consideration and a reality check. Her feelings for David, strong as they were, had to be given some serious consideration. Her career was important to her, some might wonder why but it was, Erin had worked hard to get there, she was damned if she would give it up for anyone, even him.

The FBI had rules, fraternization rules, most of which David Rossi could take credit for inspiring, if the director found out what had happened between them all hell would break loose.

Was she strong enough for that? Strong enough for the battle? Erin had only just managed to feel strong enough to get back to work, she still wasnt strong enough to tackle her own children! This was no time to go starting a relationship, a forbidden relationship at that.

No matter how much she wanted it.

No, she had to end this before it got too hard, before she fell too hard.

There was no room in her life for romance right now.

No room in her life for David Rossi.

_Reviews? Go onnnnnnn x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Evening alll! and a very Happy Easter to each and every one of you! hope you're all eating lots of eggs!_

_As ever massive thanks for all your lovely reviews! and just for taking the time to read this! _

_This next chapter is relatively short again but dont worry, the next one is back to my usual nice long style ;)! _

_Hope you enjoy! _

Building Bridges

Chapter 7

"Trust me Agent Rossi, YOU do not wanna go in there."

"What did I do?"

David eyed Erin's assistant with a mixture of amusement, and just a touch of apprehension. Aside from him, she was possibly the only other person in this building, or in the state, that knew so much about the woman she guarded.

Laura Mason knew her boss well, she knew the formidable side to the woman, and she knew the softer side. In her five years of working for Erin Strauss, Laura had dealt with professional storms and personal mishaps, she knew Erin's calender inside out. That included birthdays, anniversaries and any other special occasion in the year. Up until a couple of months before Strauss's absence Laura had filtered her fair share of phone calls from Erin's husband and three children on a daily basis, in fact she'd become well versed in conversation with the Strauss family, especially Megan. It struck her significantly that since the chief returned a few weeks ago, not one phone call had been received from her family.

Right now, the trusted aide was apprehensive. She had seen the change in Erin Strauss as and when it occured. She noticed the shift in her demeanor and she also noticed the shift occured in the presence of one particular individual.

"Not so much what you did Agent Rossi but since you are the first member of the BAU to venture up here you will be sure to receive the backlash. Personally my money was on Agent Hotchner."

"I'll be sure to pass it on to him." David smiled at the younger woman as she chuckled back. He'd always gotten on well with Erin's assistant, he'd never had any problem getting past her to see the chief and knew well that she wasnt so lenient with just anybody. "C'mon Laura, surely you can sweet talk her into seeing me?"

Laura raised her eyebrows and checked her watch, closing in to ten pm, the chief hadnt stayed this late since before her absence, something was most definately off. Nevertheless she rose to her feet, moving to the door of the inner office as she turned back to David. "Just gimme a minute."

David too knew that something wasnt right, another 48 hours had passed since he'd spoken to her, or more specifically texted her. A part of him hoped to see that she hadnt removed the roses from her office in the past two days. The rest of the team were still working on the case, staking out a few possible hangouts of some high profile gang members but Rossi couldnt stand the seperation any longer.

He had to see her.

"Go right in Agent Rossi, but I repeat my warning, she is not a fan of your team right now."

David smiled as he watched Laura gather her things together, clearly she had just been dismissed for the day. That could mean one of two things, either Erin had plans of a rather amorous nature and didnt want to be overheard, or she really was going to tear him a new one and similarly did not want to be overheard.

As he closed the office door behind him he watched as Erin finally looked up from her paperwork, her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Damn she looked sexy in those glasses.

"Hi." He ventured the word tentatively, gaging her reaction as he took a few small steps towards her, his stance softening as he clocked the roses, safely in a vase to the side of the room.

"You wrapped the case yet?"

"Erm, no, not quite."

"Then what are you doing here David? I specifically stated that I didnt want to see a single member of the BAU in this building until this mess had been completely cleaned up!"

David raised his eyebrows, she was definatly in the dragon queen mood and he straightened his back a little in preparation for the upcoming battle. "All due respect Ma'am the team is working 24/7, I just took a break for the first time in fourteen hours and this is how I wanted to spend it."

"Don't start David." Erin lowered her gaze back to her paperwork, four days without seeing him, Wednesday had finally greeted her and yet she still hadnt resolved her own debate on this very man.

It annoyed the living hell out of her. Part of her wanted to just get up and kiss him, the other part wanted to slap him. She cursed herself for allowing him to get so close to her, she had actually leant on him emotionally over the past few weeks and now it was coming back to bite her on the ass.

"I'm not starting anything Erin. But if its the case you're concerned with then you'll be pleased to know we have indentified all the key players and have them all under surveillance, now all we need is for them to lead us to their masterminds."

"Well it had better be soon!"

"Oh will you drop it!"

"Excuse me?" Erin's gaze whipped back up to look at him, fury and a touch of shock in her fierce eyes as she slowly got to her feet, removing her glasses as she did so. "In this office David, in this building you will respect me as your superior first and foremost! Just because what happened...happened, does not mean you can waltz in here and say what you want!"

"Bullshit Erin! You know damn well I have always respected your authority in this bureau. You've known me long enough to know I say what I think, its been a long established occurance that doesnt change just because we..."

"We what David? Just because we slept together! It changes everything!"

David wasnt sure how this happened, he'd been in the room all of two minutes and already they were arguing, but he was ready for the fight. Even if her physical and metaphorical distance from him stabbed him in the chest.

"It changes nothing! Not when it comes to this job Erin! In this building yeah, you are my boss and I respect that, you can bust my ass when I deserve it go ahead, but I dont deserve it right now so climb down off that high horse and tell me what is really pissing you off!"

"Dont you dare tell me what does and does not make me mad! Your teams inability to handle this case pisses me off David!"

"We are handling it! We're handling it fine! Its stayed out of the press its under control so I repeat, whats pissing you off?"

Erin sighed, throwing down her pen as she realised. Damn him, he was right. Her anger at this case, his team, it all stemmed from the anger she had in her life right now, mostly anger at herself. But she had to channel it somehow right?

David took another step towards her, though he still maintained a safe striking distance.

"I still dont regret that night Erin. The only thing I regret is not being able to tell you how much it meant to me."

"Don't." She tried to sound defiant, in the end her voice failed her and became little more than a whisper.

"Why not? What are you afraid of Erin?"

"Everything!" This time she did sound defiant. Her gaze returned to his as she stood straight and tall. "All the anger in my life, in my personal life, is manifesting in my work and I cannot let it happen David! Dont you see? This...thing with you and me its too hard. I cant do this job and allow my feelings for you to be unleashed at the same time, it has to be one or the other its you or my career!"

"Does it have to be?"

"Theres no other way David."

"So what do you choose?"

For a long moment she just stared into his eyes. This was too hard, this moment right now, it was much harder than she thought it would be.

The rational side of her told her to end it, to end it right now. But the army fighting for her heart was putting up a fight, the woman in her was damn strong.

Reaching out she pulled him into her arms, her lips crashing against his with a passion that she never thought she would see again. Yet with him it just came out of nowhere. David deepened the kiss as his arms tightened around her. He could feel it, he could feel every emotion being poured out in this connection.

He also felt the cool sting of her tears on his cheek as she finally pulled away. Her eyes closed as she held his face in her hands, her forehead resting against his as he watched the mental battle take place.

"It has to end David, before we get too deep. It would mean the end of both our careers and we have to think of the greater good."

Her eyes remained closed as her whispered words slammed through his brain. His grip on her hips tightened as he shook his head a little. "I'll respect your decision right now Erin. But know this, I will never give up on you."

Wordlessly she pulled out his grip, turning away from him she folded her arms and walked to the window.

"You have to David."

She felt him rather than heard him move up behind her, surprised herself when she didnt pull away as he kissed the back of her neck. "Never. But I'll still be here Erin, as your friend if nothing else."

David knew when to fight and when to hold back. Pushing her tonight would get him nowhere. Perhaps he'd pushed her too soon already. But this was a marathon not a sprint, and he could wait a little longer.

Erin waited until she heard her office door close behind him before she let the rest of her tears fall. Her mother had always said that crying was good for the soul, Erin had never listened, until now.

She'd always thought that to cry meant she was weak, now she knew once she let it out that was it, the end of the chapter and she could start afresh tomorrow.

Time would tell if the past few days had damaged her friendship with David for good. She hoped against hope that it hadnt. Erin needed him in her life. She needed his support.

Other than that, she didnt know what she wanted.

_Reviews? anyone? (oh by the way, have no fear, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow!) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hmmm..okay so I'll try again with this chapter! not sure where it disappeared off too when i posted it yesterday but thanks to all those who let me know it was MIA! _

_As ever thank you all for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it massively! Hope you'll enjoy this one and pleeeeeease, hit that review button and let me know your thoughts! _

Building Bridges

Chapter 8

David wasnt paying attention. Not really. His gaze seemed neither focused nor sincere. Sitting in the SUV with Morgan and Prentiss, his mind was elsewhere, replaying in his mind's eye his last encounter with Erin only two hours ago.

It was just after midnight, the whole team and local PD were getting ready to execute a well timed raid on a nightclub religiously frequented by the key players in their latest investigation.

The darkness around him was not as comforting as he thought it would be, it closed in on him, made him if nothing else, claustrophobic. What on earth had happened in such a short space of time? His feelings for Erin had always been stronger than he would admit, but since her return he'd began to accept them, act on them and the fact that she felt the same had initially liberated the both of them. Until now.

He should have known she would do this. Erin Strauss would always over think the situation. She'd worry about the director's opinion, the worlds perception. She'd listen to everything and everyone but herself.

David knew she hadnt ended it because she wanted to. She'd ended it because she felt that she had to. What the hell could he do to show her she didnt have to do this, she didnt have to choose between their relationship and the bureau. Surely they were both smart enough to reach a compromise. They had to. As far as he was concerned there was no other option, he needed her, and he wasnt about to let her go.

Before David could really focus on what was happening he was inside the nightclub, surrounded by cops and shell schocked clubbers. Strangely the first thought that reached his mind was how sad it all looked. He watched as seven dangerous gang members were led away to the waiting riot vans. The hustle and bustle was what he was used to, the fast paced action, but right now it just stifled him.

Maybe he was getting too old for this. He couldnt focus on doing his job, his head spun from the multitude of feelings spinning around.

Guilt. It was the most overpowering feeling coursing through him right now. He'd promised himself that when Erin returned to work he would be there for her, he would help her rebuild everything that had fallen and he would damn well make sure nothing ever hurt her again.

He'd hurt her.

That look in her eyes when she'd told him it was over between them, before it even really started. The pain that flashed across her crystal blue eyes had almost crushed him.

He'd pushed too far, too soon.

"Dave?"

Aaron's voice pierced through the din of noise that filled the building, for the first time in the past couple of hours David focused on his friend's words.

"Take a break Dave."

"No I'm fine." Rossi began to protest, but his voice sounded nowhere near as convincing as he wanted.

"Its been a long few days, we've all barely slept, I'm not going to ask what's going on with you though I know something is...just take a break."

Commanding and in charge as ever, Aaron left no room for argument in his words. "We're taking these guys back to the station for questioning, we've also detained everybody they have spoken to tonight. Meet us back at PD in an hour. Get some air."

David didnt even verbally reply to Hotch's instructions. Instead he simply walked out of the side door and into the night air. He needed some space to think, to get his head back into work into focus.

* * *

><p>Exactly one hour later David walked along the brightly lit corridor in the local PD building, finding Prentiss, Hotch, Morgan and Reid all leaning against the desks, clearly their luck wasnt running well.<p>

"Whats up?" David cleared his throat, watching as his team mates sighed simultaneously.

"The gang members are all staying silent. We've got em for 72 hours so we'll keep trying."

"They gotta crack sometime Hotch, just send Morgan in. Did you get anything out of the other clubbers who were seen with them tonight?"

Prentiss rose to her feet and handed him a list of names, none of which jumped out at him. "Cleared 12 people, Detective West is still questioning one guy and JJ is with our mystery girl."

"Mystery girl?" David narrowed his eyes, looking up his team.

"First she gave us a fake name, when we figured it out she shut down and wont even tell us who she is, guess is she's underage and doesnt want to get into trouble."

"She'll be in more trouble if she doesnt co-operate Emily."

"Well be my guest, go help JJ if you think you can crack her."

David sighed, he was in no mood for silly little girls tonight, if he had to put the scare on this kid to get the job done then so be it, maybe this would help channel his negative emotions at least.

Pushing open the door to the interview room David first looked to JJ, sitting back in her chair she clearly was getting nowhere. The kid was sat opposite from JJ, the first thing David thought when he saw her was familiarity, but he couldnt place where from.

She was young that much was for sure, but she was obviously at that age that a bit of make up and the right outfit would make her look much older than she was. Her blond hair and blue eyes were typical, she looked the image of a spoilt little princess.

But she was scared, it didnt need a profiler to figure that one out.

"So, we got a name yet?" David asked, not looking at JJ as she wordlessly shook her head, her gaze too fixed on the young lady seated opposite them.

"Well that can mean one of two things, either you've got something to hide or you're just stupid."

The girl rolled her eyes, not even meeting David's eye.

"Personally my money's on something to hide. Either we have a hardened criminal in front of us JJ or this girl is scared of getting into trouble for being underage in a nightclub."

"I'm 21!" Still the girl wasnt looking at either David or JJ, she folded her arms in defiance and slumped back in her chair. She was a petulant teenager alright.

"And how old are you really? Look we're not interested in booking you for underage drinking we're interested in what you might have seen or heard tonight, so do yourself a favor and co-operate. So I repeat, age?"

"17." Was the whispered reply as David nodded, pulling his seat forward.

"See now we're getting somewhere. You want to call your parents?"

The snigger and the eye roll spoke for itself but the girl was suddenly a little more vocal. "Oh now that...that would be a sight to see!"

David and JJ shared a look. This kid was more complicated than they expected.

"And why is that?"

Suddenly the kid sat forward, unfolded her arms and looked between JJ and David. "Look, you can stop with the nicey nicey approach cos Im not buying it. I already told you guys, I dont know those gang guys, ok so Ive seen them in the club before but I aint ever even spoken to them, except for that guy tonight that bought me a drink! But thats all, I said like two sentences to him thats it. I dont. Know. Anything."

"So tell us your name, let us call your parents to pick you up and you're free to go." JJ stared down the girl as she was silent for a moment.

"My father's out of state on business so you'll be waiting a while for him to come get me! Not that he would come even if he was in town."

"What about your Mom?"

"You're kidding right? You are actually kidding right? I havent seen or spoken to my mom in weeks and trust me, you do not want her to come down here!"

David sighed sitting back in his chair, they were going around in circles here, they would be here for hours if this kid didnt crack soon. "Ok fine, you wanna play it that way then ok. You got two options kid, you either tell us your name and we call your Mom, or you stay sat there and we call social services."

"Im 17 I dont need social services to take care of me."

"You're a still a vulnerable young adult social services have to be informed by law kid!"

The girl sighed, sitting back in her chair. To JJ and David it looked as if she was finally about to see sense. 1.30 am, they were too tired for this.

"You have no idea what this will do to my Mom."

David watched the shift in this kid's demeanor the moment she first mentioned her mother, it had struck a cord somewhere. She acted tough like she didnt care but it was becoming more and more clear that this kids actions were masking a deep seated insecurity. This girl was damaged somewhere along the line, when you looked up close she didnt look as confident as she acted, she looked lost.

"We can jump that bridge when we get to it, just tell us your name."

"Trust me, Agent Rossi, you do not want to call my Mom."

"How did you know my name." David narrowed his eyes, he hadnt introduced himself when he walked in, he'd purposefully been playing this kid at her own game and now it seemed the kid had cards of her own to play.

"I know all the BAU members Agent Rossi. And I know for a fact that not one of you will even dare call my Mom, not at this hour for sure, on pain of death."

The kid smirked, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair. "You wanna call my Mom so badly, then go ahead be my guest, on your head be it!"

JJ and David exchanged a look, the confusion had set in and for the first time in an interview they both felt as if they had lost their control. JJ cleared her throat and sat forward in her seat.

"Come on, who are you?"

"Megan Strauss."

David slowly sat back in his seat, briefly closing his eyes as he released a long sigh. "Megan Strauss, as in youngest daughter of Erin Strauss?"

David barely acknowledged the look on JJ's face, shock and surprise with just a touch of fear mixed in.

"Thats me! Now which of you is so eager to volunteer for that phone call now!"

* * *

><p>She wasnt asleep. She'd laid awake for hours just staring at the ceiling. Sleep was an alien concept to her tonight, how could she possibly sleep when so many thoughts were buzzing around her head without order or focus.<p>

If there was one thing Erin hated it was not having focus, and not having order.

She'd done the right thing, hadnt she? She had taken the mature stance and ended their relationship before it got out of hand.

But there was still something inside that told her she'd been a bloody idiot. Even right now as she lay in bed she wanted his arms around her, she wanted to feel his breath and soft kisses on her skin, the scent of him all over her.

Shaking her head she rolled over, holding the pillow over her head in a vain attempt to clear her mind.

Just as her cell rang.

She froze as she saw his name, what the hell did he want at almost two in the morning. Briefly she considered answering, but the control stepped in and she took a deep breath, cancelling the call.

Her eyes closed as she sat up in bed. The Erin part of her brain was desperatly wondering what he wanted.

Then the house phone rang.

She paused, part of her knew it was him. But the other part of her worried it could be someone else entirely.

Tentatively she reached out. Picked up the cordless phone from her nightstand and cleared her throat.

_"Hello?"_

_"Dont hang up!"_

She sighed, severly tempted to do just that. _"David! Its two in the morning, I know what I said earlier probably wasnt what you wanted to hear..."_

_"Erin, just...shush, for a minute. This isnt about you and me...its a little about you but its not about us!"_

_"David you're not making sense!" _ Running a hand through her hair she sat back against the headboard.

_"Just hear me out. The team took a risk tonight and raided a nightclub where several of the key members of our case hang out..."_

_"Oh god David what did you do?"_

_"Relax the team is intact it all went according to plan as the case goes we made progress."_

_"But?" _She sensed the apprehension in his tone, she knew something was wrong just by his voice.

_"We brought in some of the other club goers for questioning, anybody that was seen talking to a member of the gang was brought in. One of them was Megan."_

_"Megan who?"_

_"Your Megan."_

Erin froze. Her chest hurting as her heart beat faster. _"My Megan?"_

_"Yeah, we've just spent the best part of an hour getting her to tell us who she is, she's damn crafty that kid. Anyway she said her father's out of town on business and there's no way we'd let her go home alone so..."_

_"So you called me? Does she know you called me?"_

_"Yeah, look, she's down here throwing the comments around like she dont care what happens to her but you can see it Erin, she's scared...and she needs her mother."_

Erin took a few deep breaths, unsure of just what to do. She wasnt ready for this, she hadnt spoken to her daughter in weeks and now this. But as it happens, the mothering instinct just kicked in automatically.

_"I'm on my way." _

_Anyone for a review? pleeeease! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy Friday one and all! Time for an update! Hope you likey! _

_oh and please please please drop a review let me know what ya think! ;) _

Building Bridges

Chapter 9

The soft click of the door caught Megan Strauss's attention. She briefly looked up as JJ slipped into the room, dropping into the seat opposite her and sliding a bottle of water towards her.

"Your Mom's on her way."

"Was she mad?"

"Agent Rossi said she took it relatively calmly. I think she's probably more concerned than mad."

Megan sighed and twisted the plastic bottle in circles on the table. "That's even worse."

"So, how come you havent seen your Mom in a while?" JJ couldnt resist the question, although for the most part she just wanted to help the kid.

"Do you know where she was when she took that break from work?"

"Yeah, we all pretend we dont but we do."

"Kinda messed us up a little bit. Well it messed me up anyway."

"Messed you up how?" JJ spoke quietly, unsure of whether she wanted to know the answer or not but there was something about Megan that pulled her in. Perhaps it was the in built maternal instinct.

"I'm the youngest of three Agent Jareau. My older brother and sister are both away at college, lucky them." Megan sat back, her fingertips still twisting the half full water bottle. "So they didnt see everything like I did. They werent there when Mom and Dad had a fight, they werent there when Dad was out all night and Mom was holed up in her home office, sinking into an addiction that I couldnt stop."

"Must have been tough."

"Yeah, it was...weird. Like everything I knew about my family was crashing down around me. Me and my Dad have never really been close, he's all for academic achievement and unlike my brother and sister I'm not smart. I guess it probably always killed Mom too that I'm not an honour student but she never showed it, she always told me to just, try my best."

"Mom's always just want the best for their kids I guess. And dont worry, I wont let on to her that we had this conversation." For all JJ had never been partcularly fond of Erin Strauss, she had always respected her, and just lately she had noticed the slightly lighter demeanour on the chief.

"I know sometimes my Mom can be a real bitch but she's not so bad really you know. Yeah it pisses me off when she puts work before us but...I dunno I guess I always kinda liked that my Mom was so successful, its...kinda cool ya know."

JJ nodded, a silence descending upon them as they sat in this plain room, waiting for the inevitable onslaught.

* * *

><p>Behind the thick glass Erin Strauss folded her arms. When she'd arrived at the station ten minutes ago she had been visibly anxious about facing her daughter. David had pulled her into the small side room, they could see and hear Megan and JJ without being detected.<p>

Erin wasnt sure whether she was glad to hear what her daughter said or not. She supposed part of herself was comforted to know that her daughter didnt hate her guts completely. But hearing the words only intensified her feelings of guilt.

Glancing to her left Erin caught David's eye. Despite their earlier confrontation he was still by her side, he knew she would be apprehensive right now, she would need his support whether she wanted it or not.

"Think that might be your cue Erin."

"Come with me?" She asked simply, smiling a little as he nodded in reply.

It seemed to take all her strength to push open the door, her gaze was immediately fixed upon her daughter, she'd changed so much. For starters she was wearing far too much make up, and a dress that showed far too much skin. She was still beautiful but she didnt look the child she had been when her parents seperated. Megan wasnt a child anymore, Erin had to realise that, she was almost 18 years old, head strong and independent. Yet as she looked up to her Mother, it was clear she was scared, she was lost and she needed her Mom right here right now.

"Hey trouble." The words came out of Erin's mouth before she could stop them, though she hoped her small smile would convey the humour she attempted to put into her tone.

"Hi." Megan couldnt hold her mother's eye, her voice was quiet as she shifted a little in her seat.

"You ok?" Erin cleared her throat, for some reason she was frozen to the spot.

"Oh, I'm just awesome! I've been stuck here for like three hours like I'm some sort of criminal just because some guy buys me a drink in a club and before you start with the underage lecture dont even go there! But hey, suppose tonight has been just typical of my life right now, crappy!"

Erin sighed, briefly acknowledging JJ slip from the room, she knew when her presence was not necessary.

"Well I guess I deserved that."

"Damn right you did!" Megan folded her arms, her eyes giving all the indication of her mood.

"Hey! I get it Megan, ok! I got the message! You're mad at me and I get that, you can sulk all you want but I'm not going anywhere!"

"And I should believe that why?" Megan's gaze whipped up to look at her mother. She'd meant what she said to JJ, but that didnt mean she wasnt upset with her mom. And she was still mad as hell.

"Because I'm telling the truth Megan." Erin didnt blink as she moved around the table and sat beside her daughter. Megan didnt flinch, she didnt even look in Erin's direction. "Megan, I know, ok believe me I know I've made some serious mistakes over the past few months, probably over the past few years but you, you are the most important thing in the world to me."

"So why havent you called Mom? Not even a text or an email for weeks! Nothing!"

"After we fought on the phone that day I just, at first I wanted to give you some space to calm down but then days turned into weeks and when I finally did call, your Dad said you didnt want to see me."

"I never once said that Mom! Not even once!" Megan finally turned her head to look at her mother, it was slowly sinking in that they had both been played by their father and husband respectively.

"Well in that case I better kick your father's ass again!"

Erin's comment hit the mark, for the first time since her Mom walked into the room Megan smiled. She was being the tough cocky teenager, she didnt want to just dive on her mother and beg her to never leave her again. Except that was precisely what she did want to do. Instead however she would go for the more subtle approach.

"I'm still mad at you Mom! Doesnt mean I dont love you but I'm just so...mad!"

"I know." Erin sighed, glancing briefly to David as he leant against the door, he gave her a small nod and she took a deep breath. "Look we, dont have to talk about it all right now Megan. We're both tired so, what say we just go home, you're coming home with me so dont even argue it! We'll get some sleep and tomorrow we'll talk everything out...including tonights antics! Dont think I'm gunna let it go missy!"

"Damn." Megan's sarcastic smile and tone made both Erin and David laugh. In that very moment David Rossi could not quite believe how alike they were. Both stubborn, headstrong, opinionated and outspoken. They had the same hair and the same eyes, it was like looking at two versions of the same person within two different time frames.

* * *

><p>"If you think of anything Megan, even just the littlest thing.."<p>

"I'll let ya know Agent Rossi." Megan smiled as she leant against her mother's car, David having walked them out of the station. "Oh and um...sorry I was a little...difficult."

David laughed and shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well I guess I'm kinda used to it, you Strauss women are all the same!"

"Hey!" Erin turned sharply to glare at him, though it dissolved when his smile only widened into a classic Rossi cheeky grin.

David wasnt about to voice anything further, he was content to be this close to Erin and not feel like he wanted to rip his heart from his chest.

Tonight she had been granted the chance to set things straight with her children, starting with Megan, and he could physically see a degree of tension just lift right off her.

Neither David or Erin had realised the fact they had been staring at each other for at least a whole minute. There was so much she wanted to say to him, she knew he must have played some part in convincing Megan to face up to events this evening. Despite everything between them he hadnt thrown her to the wolves, she wouldnt have blamed him if he'd chosen to feed Megan's anger towards her but instead he'd done the opposite. He'd made that phone call and he'd brought her to this moment. There were not enough words in the world to express her gratitude.

Damn it she was back to where she'd been for weeks now, caught in a limbo between desperatly wanting the love and protection David Rossi would shower upon her and wanting to protect what was left of her fragile heart.

That was it, that was what she was most afraid of. Letting go. Sure it was no secret that Erin Strauss liked to keep a tight hold on her control, especially at work. Few people knew that her grasp for control stretched deep into her personal life. She always had to be sure, she had to know all the facts and make the right decisions. Terrified of making just one mistake.

David Rossi had the potential to be the best mistake she had ever made. He was her direct opposite. Where she was tightly strung he was laid back, It was possible that they could be the perfect compliment to the other. But that wasnt enough for her, it was also perfectly possible that they could be the most volatile mixture on earth. Lord knows they'd had their share of flare ups in the office alone.

"Ahem."

"What?" Erin turned her gaze to Megan as her daughter cleared her throat.

"Nothing nothing not a thing!" Megan smirked, eyeing her mother with intrigue.

"Right, well we'd better be going."

Megan ducked into the car, pulling the door almost fully closed, the nosy mischevious part of her curious to hear what was said between her mother and Agent Rossi.

"You ok?" He asked quietly, watching as Erin nodded, when she smiled he believed it.

"I will be."

"Well you erm...know where I am if..."

"I know David."

They both nodded slowly, wanting to say more but not finding the words, especially with little ears around.

With one last smile Erin walked away, climbed into the car and looked to her daughter.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be Mom...what about you are you ready?"

"For what exactly?" Erin asked with a small laugh as she started the car, turning to face the road ahead.

Megan glanced out of the car window to David, still stood on the sidewalk, watching the car with rapt attention, she smiled to herself. "To move on."

_Come onnnn...hit that review button! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, this has been the most horrible chapter to write. Its been written and rewritten a total of 6 times now, and after a tantrum, a long walk around the hills and a long soak in the bath, I've finally decided to stop stressing over it and post it! So here goes nothing!_

_As ever the comments have been awesome from you guys but keep them coming! i love em soo very much! _

Building Bridges

Chapter 10

Erin sat in silence in her own kitchen, her fingertips nervously curled around her coffee mug as her gaze remained fixed upon the clock on the wall. It was almost 11am. She'd sat here in this spot since 9am, waiting for the inevitable appearance of her daughter.

In the early hours when they had arrived home it had already been decided that school today would be pointless. There was too much to handle at home.

Yet here as she sat, her knees nervously bouncing up and down, Erin briefly questioned her decision.

If truth be told she was scared. She and Megan had to sort this out today, that much was for sure, but what would happen along the way would remain a terrifying prospect.

But she was about to find out.

She saw her out of ther corner of her eye, her head turning quickly to look upon the sight before her.

Arms folded, already defensive, Megan Strauss slowly made her way into the kitchen. She'd dressed in jeans and a hoodie, pulled her hair into a ponytail. Now she looked like the 17 years old she was.

"Hi." Erin spoke calmly, her eyes following Megan as she poured herself some water and lowered herself into the seat opposite her mother.

Megan simply nodded once, acknowledging her mother's greeting but not verbally responding.

"Did you sleep well?" Erin cleared her throat, watching as Megan shrugged.

"Fine."

"Good."

"For god's sake Mom would you just say it!"

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is you're just dying to say!"

Erin sighed, pushing her coffee mug away from herself a little. "You seem to have something you want to say yourself Megan."

"Oh no! No way Mom! You made this mess you fix it! You first!"

Pursing her lips Erin lowered her gaze, normally she would have put her daughter back in her place for speaking to her like this but she knew she deserved it, all of it.

"Look Meg, I know you have this deep anger toward me and I..."

"Anger? Damn right I'm angry Mom but you...you really have no idea do you?"

Words failed Erin in this moment, when she thought about it she really was making assumptions, she needed to listen to her daughter, especially now.

"You betrayed me Mom!"

The look in Megan's eyes all but broke Erin into a million pieces. The glistening foundation of the tears in her eyes, the shake of her voice, it froze Erin to her seat.

"When Dad's affair came out, who's side did I take? Your's Mom! I stood by you and what did you do? You walked out on me!"

"I did not walk out on you Megan! I moved out yes, I left your father but I never left you! You spent every weekend with me and you know it!"

"Do you actually think thats enough Mom! Weekends? You didnt even give me the courtesy to tell me yourself when you went into rehab I had to listen to Dad gloat about it!"

"What did you expect? It was bad enough having my co-workers stage an intervention did you honestly think I was in any state of mind to admit to my daughter that I'm an alcoholic!"

"I ALREADY KNEW MOM!"

Megan couldnt help herself, she'd opened the gate and now the horse was bolting. For weeks she had barely made it through each day. Her mind had been working overtime, full of a multitude of issues that she had no hope of making sense of. She'd been sinking just as much as her mother had but nobody had been there to see it, not even her father had opened his eyes long enough to notice that his youngest daughter was drowning.

"You really think I didnt know! I saw it Mom, I saw it every damn day! You think I wouldnt notice, the mood swings, the excuses, the shaking hands...I found the bottles in your home office Mom! I'm not stupid!"

"I didnt mean for you to...I'm sorry Megan."

With a sigh Megan sat forward in her chair, dropping her head into her hands as she took a deep breath to steady her emotions.

"I know you never meant for any of this Mom but...you know, you know that me and Dad dont get along we barely tolerate each other and still you left me there!"

"I was in rehab Megan not a fucking spa!"

Erin hadnt meant to swear at her daughter, the moment was intense and her frustrations were being unleashed.

"I know! I get that you had to get help and believe me Mom I'm proud of you for getting through it but whilst you got through your hell you left me in mine!"

"Hell? Really? Staying with your father was really that bad?"

Erin held her daughter's gaze with wide, disbelieving eyes, only infuriating her daughter even further.

"Yes, it was that bad! Every single day, Dad would leave for work before I even got up, he'd leave a list on the fridge of what needed doing, shopping, cleaning, you name it, I did it! He'd come home from work after I went to bed, review my school tests and reports that I had to leave on his desk, and then he'd lecture me on them every saturday. Ah the weekends, the time of the week I would actually see my father although he'd have that god awful mistress Bitch over and god dont get me started on her! Give it a couple of weeks, she's all but convinced him to pack me off to boarding school so enjoy me while you can Mom!"

"Boarding school?"

"Yep! He's got four perspective schools on the shortlist! He just cant wait to get rid of me! College next september is obviously too long to wait!"

"I know you and your Dad havent always gotten along but...I never expected that."

"Well like I said, little Mistress Bitch is calling the shots these days!" Megan folded her arms and slouched back in her chair. Like her mother she'd never played the victim, but there was only so much one person could take before they had to admit it.

"I'm sorry Megan."

"For what exactly?"

"Take your pick, theres a big enough list."

"You're supposed to be my Mom! Ok so Dad told you that I supposedly didnt want to see you, so what? That shouldnt have stopped you trying! All you had to do was call me, text me, send a god damn email Mom and I'd have told you the truth, but you couldnt even be bothered to do that!"

Erin ran her hands over her face, leaning forward slightly as she fought for Megan's gaze.

"I know, ok. I was, scared and guilty and...ashamed and I knew you deserved better Megan! Half the time I hated myself for letting you down for not having the strength and courage to pick up the god damn phone! the rest of the time I tried to convince myself that maybe you were better off without me. But, never doubt for one second that I love you, I have always loved you and I will love you forever! You're the best thing I ever did, you and your brother and your sister and every single day I am proud of you. I want you to be proud of me too, which is why I had to wait until I was better before...I couldnt let you see me like I was Megan, it was already hard enough!"

"I could have helped." Megan's voice was quiet, the tears had started now and she couldnt hold them back any longer.

"You did help, every single day you helped me Megan! You and Kate and Adam, just thinking of you all is what gets me out of bed every single day, I did it for you!"

"So let me in! For god's sake Mom stop trying to be superwoman! You dont have to do everything by yourself!"

It was all Erin could do to keep her own tears in, yet as she reached out across the table to grasp her daughter's hand in her own, she had to take an even bigger breath to steady her emotions.

"I promise you Megan, I promise you with everything I have that I will make it up to you. If you will let me, I will never let you down again."

Megan took another deep breath herself as she held tight to her mother's hand. They hadnt been this honest with each other in years and somehow she knew it would make them stronger.

"I need you Mom! I need you to be my Mom! I need you to never keep secrets from me and I need you to trust me! You have to let go of that control."

That raised a smile from Erin, for the irony alone. Control. Control was playing far too big a part in her life these days.

"I will work on the control thing. That's a definate promise."

That was it. Before either knew what had even happened they were both out of their chairs, some fierce gravitational pull had them both on their feet, their hands still joined they were somehow each dragged by the other into a tight embrace.

That was the moment Erin lost her control. The tears fell the second she wrapped her arms around her daughter. She never wanted to let go.

For how long they stayed like that they would never know, but eventually they drew back from each other, but only physically.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I dont want to go back to Dad's."

Erin turned to lean on the breakfast bar, watching as Megan shifted nervously only a few feet away from her. She didnt think of that house as home anymore. Megan had grown up in that house, but it wasnt healthy for her anymore. It suffocated her, smothered her, and she had to get out.

"You dont have to."

"Really?" Megan took two tentative steps towards her mother, smiling as Erin reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"No point, you're already home."

"Can I watch when you tell Dad?"

Erin couldnt help the laugh that left her at Megan's words. The kid was still a joker underneath and it was refreshing. But as was about to be proved, she could still render her mother speechless with one sentence.

"So what's the deal with you and Agent Rossi?"

_Let me know what ya think...hit the review button ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Woah! Over 2000 hits on this story! To say im ecstatic is an understatement! Thank you all so very much!_

_To be honest I'd been holding off posting this chapter, it wasnt sitting right in my head and I wasnt sure where I could go next, dang writer's block! But, I took a walk (highly recommended for writer's block) and some direction came to me! _

_So here it is, chapter 11, officially a filler chapter that leads to some very interesting developments...watch this space! ;)_

Building Bridges

Chapter 11

Stopping the car outside her daughter's high school, Erin released a shaky breath. She had no idea how overwhelming it would feel just to simply drive Megan to school, perhaps it was just another of those Mom things that made her feel needed somehow.

"You got everything?" She spoke through a genuine smile, turning to face her daughter who was once again glued to her cell phone. A thought crossed Erin's mind as she wondered just what carnage would have ensued if they didnt have the same model iphone, and by extension the same charger.

"Yep. Though I will need to get some stuff from Dad's this weekend?" Lifting her gaze from her cell Megan matched her mother's look of apprehension.

"We'll jump off that bridge when we get to it shall we?" Erin smiled, turning to gesture to the large building. "You'd better get going or you'll be late, stay out of trouble!"

"I'm not making any promises Mom."

"You'd better be! Now, you got your house key because I have that meeting this afternoon I'm not sure if it'll overrun?"

"Yes Mom I have my key! I think I'm capable of getting home in one piece dont panic!"

"I'm not panicking!"

"Yeah yeah! See ya later Mom, go kick federal ass!"

Watching as Megan climbed from the car Erin had to fight hard to contain her emotions. Just this simple task was overwhelming, especially when she talked of home in respect to the both of them now. Her gaze followed her daughter as she waved her goodbye and joined her friends on the sidewalk. Erin recognised them, afterall Megan had had the same group of friends since kindergarten.

For a moment she held her breath, watching the exchange of words between Megan and her friends, all of whom had narrowed eyes, though as soon as those narrowed eyes turned into smiles and all four of Megan's friends turned and waved to her, Erin released the breath she had been holding.

With yet another genuine smile Erin waved back, unable to stop from watching them as they walked towards the school, she was proud to be here, just to be sat in her car outside her daughter's school made her feel proud. Just to be a mom.

But right now, she should be a Section Chief. If she didnt get a move she'd be late, and that certainly wouldnt do.

* * *

><p>David Rossi stood in Erin's office, three minutes to 9am on an otherwise normal Friday, surely she would be here soon. Her assistant had confirmed that she would be in today, she'd taken the previous day off to spend with her daughter and even Laura had conceded that it was about time. Rossi just couldnt help himself though, for all she had effectively put a cease and dissist order on any exploration of their feelings for each other he would not concede defeat and simply stop being her friend.<p>

Which is why he was here right now. He just wanted to check in. Besides, he had good news on the work front aswell.

"David?"

Rossi turned sharply as he heard her voice, although he found his voice momentarily deserted him. In the space of just over twenty four hours she had changed. She looked incredible, as if the tension had finally packed up and left her behind. Of course the smile on her face was a giveaway.

"I was beginning to think you'd taken today off aswell." David managed a grin, watching as she rolled her eyes on reflex and moved across to her desk. Dropping her coat and bag on the way.

"Oh haha, I was dropping Megan at school I didnt want her to miss another day."

"Going well then?"

Erin sighed in response to his words, a sigh that was by no means negative as she moved to perch on the edge of her desk. "So far so good. We spent all day yesterday just talking everything out, she was honest, I was honest. Sometimes I didnt want to hear what she was saying but I listened and I dealt with it and now, well we're finally getting somewhere. Richard isnt back from New York until tomorrow so we've got another night of cease fire until all hell breaks loose again."

"Richard can go jump Erin! This isnt about him its about you and Megan and what is best for the both of you! If he wants a fight then he's going to get one right? Dont you dare let him get between you again!"

Erin took a deep breath, his words had hit her and she knew he was right, but there was still a falter reaction within her. She hadnt faced her ex husband since before she went to rehab and now she was poised for the biggest showdown yet.

David noticed her falter and he moved closer towards her, catching her gaze with his own. "You can do this Erin. You have to. You have to face him and fight it out. He cant keep Megan from you anymore, he doesnt have the upper hand."

With a defiant nod she smiled, straightening her back she took a deep breath. "Megan told me she didnt want to go back to her Dad's, I said she could stay with me."

"That's great Erin, really great."

"It'll be hard work but, I need to do it David I need to be a Mom, a good Mom and prove to her that I wont let her down, not again."

"I know you wont."

For a long moment the silence just passed between them. The tension between them was still there, but it wasnt as awkward as they both had feared. Somewhere along the way Erin had figured out that she could keep David at arms length in some ways, but he was always going to be there for her, whether she wanted him there or not.

Truthfully, she wanted him there.

"Actually she mentioned you." Erin folded her arms, a smirk spreading across her features as she looked at him.

"Oh?" Cocking one eyebrow Rossi eyed her with intrigue.

"She said, and I quote, 'what's the deal with you and Agent Rossi'?"

"Damn she's a smart kid! What did you tell her?" Subcontiously he held his breath, he wasnt even sure what he was scared of.

"Nothing!" Erin shrugged her response, "David I'm not about to tell my seventeen year old daughter all the details of our, lets face it, complicated relationship."

"I thought there was no relationship?" Inwardly he cringed at his teasing tone but she countered him as she always did.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Erin hoped he did, although she'd found it harder than she thought to deny it, to deny him, even to her daughter.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat and stood up, moving around her desk to sit in her oversized chair. "any news yet on the case?"

"Actually yes, you will be pleased to know, Madam section chief, that Agent Morgan did his supreme thing and cracked one of the gang yesterday, he's been talking nonstop ever since! Charges have been filed...its over."

"Well that is good news. I'll expect the after action reports on Monday morning."

"A whole three days to complete after action reports, my my you are getting soft these days!"

Erin raised her eyes to flash him a glare, although still the smile betrayed her. Raising his hands in surrender David slowly walked backwards.

"Joking! Just a joke I'll leave you to it!" David paused as he reached the door, turning back to look at her he still couldnt slow the rapid beating of his heart. "Yesterday must have really done you good, you look great."

Erin didnt verbally respond, but she knew the colouring of her cheeks must have given her away. Watching as he left her office she flopped back in her chair. Would it ever go away? The flip of her heart when she looked at him, the surge of electricity when his eyes held hers. Just his voice alone was enough to send a shiver down her spine.

When her daughter had questioned her on this very issue, Erin had denied everything and anything. She had insisted that she and David Rossi were colleagues and perhaps friends but nothing more.

Whether Megan believed her or not she couldnt be sure. Her daughter was good at reading people, no doubt Erin had been betrayed by her cheeks flushing and her sudden inability to string a sentence together without stuttering.

David Rossi was like a god damn boomerang, no matter how far she threw him he just kept bouncing back. Maybe she kinda liked it. She liked the fight, the game, it was exciting, maybe she needed some of that in her life. She denied that she was tempted, though that didnt make it any less true. Even now, there was still a part of her brain that mentally listed all the reasons for and against her feelings for him. It worked overtime to go as far as to set out a contigency plan for just giving in and taking the risk.

No, no she had to focus on her work, right here and now. Alongside that she had to figure out just how she was going to deal with her ex husband in only twenty four hours. She could not spend time thinking of David Rossi.

* * *

><p>David too was having problems of a similar nature. As ever she was on his mind. He was happy she was making progress with Megan, and with her other children by extension.<p>

But he still couldnt bring himself to accept her decision to end their relationship.

For now he would not push her, but he would not give up either.

Erin Strauss held his heart, she had been within reach for long enough but exactly one week ago she had given herself to him completely. Since that moment there was no turning back, he knew it, she knew it, even if she wouldnt admit it.

It would only be a matter of time until she gave in again. And she would. David Rossi would just have to be patient. Unfortunaly patience, was never something he particularly embraced. He was more of a have it all here and now kinda guy.

Part of him knew he would have to work hard for her. But everything worth having was worth fighting for. He would fight to the death for Erin Strauss. She was worth the effort, worth the brain power. David knew he would never tire of this fight, quite the opposite, it excited him.

But maybe he would have to chose a different tactic with this woman. Maybe waiting it out would be the most effective plan of action, slow it down, play it cool, perhaps even invent a love rival to mix it up a bit. Jealousy could often prove effective in spurrring a women into action. No, he was far too old for playing games like that, no doubt Erin Strauss would have him figured out within seconds, she knew him far too well. She would come to her own realisation one way or another, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, she just had to find the courage to admit it, especially to herself.

Of course, getting her daughter on his side would be a worthy tactic in his favour...couldnt hurt.

_Well if ya liked it, if ya didnt, hit review and let me know! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Time for the next chapter! The next few are quite long, once I started it just wouldnt stop coming lol! _

_Its all about to kick off in the land of this story! stay tuned peeps! _

_oh and if ya've got a minute drop a review at the end! they literally make my day! _

Building Bridges

Chapter 12

It wasnt the noise as such that made her freeze to the spot. It was the nature of the noise that really did it. Glancing to the clock on the kitchen wall Erin's eyes narrowed. 9.15 am on a Saturday morning. Who the hell would be knocking on her door at 9.15 on a Saturday morning?

If she didnt open it she'd never find out.

Still she stood there, listening as the noise came again.

It could be Richard? Back from New York and ready to fight with her already. But she knew deep down that no matter how much satisfaction he would get from the battle there was still no way he'd do it at this hour. Richard Strauss was not a morning person.

Finally moving from her kitchen Erin moved towards the door, rationally deciding it must be the mail man, or some other delivery person, not that she was expecting anything.

She certainly wasnt expecting to open her front door and come face to face with her mother.

"Close your mouth dear that is not attractive."

Erin physically shook herself at her mother's words, realising that she was indeed gawping on her own doorstep. Her mother simply stood there, hand on hip. To an innocent bystander the only difference between these two woman was the 24 years between them. They had the same light blonde hair, same stance, even the same look of annoyance.

"What are you...when did you...how?"

"Erin you're rambling dear a simple hello would suffice."

As if she'd only just caught up to events Erin jumped a little, accepting her mother's initial hug.

She could not have made sense of this even if she tried. Erin hadnt seen her parents for three months, they'd visited once while she was in rehab but usually their visits were a well executed mission planned weeks in advance, she couldnt remember the last time they just turned up announced.

By the look on her Father's face as he paid the cab driver and carried their bags up the steps to Erin's front door, he was just as bewildered as his daughter. Clearly this had been a rushed job.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you both but, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, what are you doing here?"

Erin folded her arms, watching as her mother did her usual round of the hallway, inspecting her surroundings. Sylvia Bedford had always been that way, inquisitive she would say she was...Erin called it nosey.

"When I called you yesterday to discuss christmas plans..."

"Christmas? Mother...its October." Erin couldnt have hid her amusement if she tried, apparently her father shared her sentiments as he too hid a smirk, though flashed his daughter a knowing look.

"What I called about is irrelevant Erin, especially when it transpires that not only were you not home, but my call was recieved by someone else entirely. When did you plan on telling us that Megan is living here pray tell?"

Erin sighed, she should have known really. Subcontiously she glanced to the stairs, Megan wasnt up yet, either that or she was hiding.

No, Megan wouldnt hide from her grandparents, she was her grandparents favourite there was nothing to hide from. Hiding was what Erin wished she had done instead of opening the door.

"It all, happened so fast we havent quite adjusted ourselves yet. The circumstances were..."

"Megan already told us everything...including her party girl antics and getting almost arrested by the FBI." Erin's father rolled his eyes, though he found the situation amusing, unlike his wife who seemed positively scandalised.

"You could at least pretend you dont find the whole thing hilarious George! Our grandaughter could have been in serious trouble!"

"Oh lighten up woman! She's fine, and she's back where she belongs! If you ask me I think the whole thing was a stroke of genius! Only Megan would think of getting into serious trouble as a way to get back to her Mom!"

"Are you saying she did it on purpose?" Erin suddenly asked, turning sharply to her father as he shrugged in response.

"Probably on some unconscious level, yes."

The look on her mother's face told Erin that she certainly did not share her husbands sentiments. Instead she took a deep breath and changed the subject.

"Right, well I think its time for some tea, Erin its after 9 if Megan isnt up by now then she should be!"

Erin took the hint, and after watching her parents disappear into the kitchen she decided it definately was time to get her daughter's version of this impromptu ambush.

* * *

><p>"They're your parents Mom not the Gestapo!"<p>

Erin sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, watching as the teenager pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Easy for you to say, they like you!"

"Mom! You're their daughter they love you!" Megan was used to this, whenever her grandparents visited she always spent at least 70% of the time talking her mother out of hiding.

"I know! They just...pick fault! Well mother does, Daddy usually just mutters agreement from behind his newspaper."

"Ok well look at it this way, who's the one woman on this earth that Dad is scared of...Grandma! I'm not saying you cant handle him but, just think of how funny it will be when you roll out Grandma!"

Erin opened her mouth to argue, though quickly conceded agreement. "Now you may have a point."

"They wont be here for long, then its over til christmas! Now come on!"

"Eurgh! Alright I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>David sat in his car, his fingertips tapping at the steering wheel nervously as he watched the house. He felt like he was on a stakeout, in some ways he was. Once again he'd set out a plan, play it cool, keep the distance. Yet he'd woken up that morning and the plan flew right out the window.<p>

There were so many reasons why he was here, number one, he just wanted to see her, number two, he wanted to see for himself the downfall of Richard Strauss (if only from this distance anyway) number three, an opportunity to speak to Megan was sure to present itself if he waited long enough and number four...he still just really wanted to see her.

Almost physically shaking himself David climbed from the car. He was done standing on the sideline, he never wanted to stand on the sideline of Erin's life, he wanted to be smack bang in the thick of it, good or bad.

And right now if all she would let him be was her friend, he would accept that and start acting like one.

In truth an oppourtunity to speak to Megan was about to slap him in the face. He hadnt considered that she would be home at 11.30 am on a Saturday, what normal teenager was.

A teenager loving the attention from her grandparents, obviously.

Momentarily David had paused, a little thrown when Megan answered the door. Or maybe it was the fact that she actually looked like a 17 year old kid, standard jeans and hoodie as opposed to the unnecessary piles of make up and far too short dress that he'd seen her in only a couple of days ago.

"Well this is definately a much better image...I hope its not a show of your allegiance to some hooded gang?"

"Um...not likely!" Megan laughed a little resting on the door as she barely contained her smirk. "You here to see Mom?"

"Yeah, got some files I need her to sign?" In that very moment David was thankful for the files he had brought with him, only a couple but enough to use as an excuse in case his charm failed him.

"On a Saturday?"

"Nothing better to do!" David grinned, shrugging as Megan stepped aside and gestured for him to come in.

"Actually your timing is great! Mom will be glad to escape Grandma for a few minutes!"

"Look if its a bad time..."

Megan shook her head, leaning a little closer as she lowered her voice. "Dont get me wrong, my grandparents are awesome, but I think if Grandma raises her eyebrows at Mom one more time, she might not have eyebrows at all for much longer!"

"In that case I dont feel so guilty then!"

"Hmm I think she'll be glad to see you...for a whole number of reasons."

"What does that mean?" David narrowed his eyes, watching as the cheeky teenager looked back at him.

"Oh I think you know what it means."

That girl was definately her mother's daughter. She had that perfect talent of just saying something so adorably mischevious, and then walking away.

Only seconds after Megan disappeared into the kitchen, Erin emerged, a grateful look spreading across her features.

"I dont know why you're here David and honestly I dont care! I'm just glad you're here!"

No one could have been more surprised than David himself when she instantly put her arms around him. The hug was a simple, brief, gesture of relief, two hours with her Mother and Erin was beginning to lose her sanity.

Unfortunately the second they connected it all came back. Every feeling they had shared a week ago, every feeling they had shared for the past god knows how many years. The chemistry burst through them like someone had plugged them into the mains.

They both realised it. Erin tried and failed to tense in his arms, his eyes closed of their own accord as the scent of her perfume assaulted him in the best way possible.

The awkward moment that followed seemed to last longer than it actually did, but true to form it was David that put her back at ease.

"Megan informs me that I have good timing. Before you kill your mother."

"Ways to do it actually began to enter my head!" Erin led the way inside her home office, unaware that her mother had witnessed the entire exchange in the hallway, they all had.

"And that is?"

"Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi." Megan reeled it off with a smile, watching as her grandfather doubled back to the group, after Erin and David had left the hall her Father had assumed the show was over, though now his interest was pique'd again.

"THE David Rossi? The writer?"

"You want his autograph?" Sylvia managed to keep the amusement out of her tone at her husband's sudden excitement even if she did find it hilarious.

"No! I was just asking!" George's defensive words were accompanied by him finally going back to his paper. Leaving his wife to grill Megan on everything she knew.

Meanwhile down the hall, safely behind a heavy wooden door, Erin was happily signing David's paperwork.

"Doesnt Agent Hotchner usually deal with the expenses paperwork?" She asked with a final flourish of her pen, handing the last file back to David.

"Yep, he's a little snowed under and the last thing he wanted to do was face the Dragon Queen so I offered my bravery!"

"The Dragon Queen? Is there no end to your teams names for me?"

"Most of them have dwindled away I will admit, those that remain are mainly affectionate."

"Affectionate and your team do not go together where I am concerned!"

David narrowed his eyes, this wasnt where he wanted the conversation to go. So he shook his head and changed the subject.

"So how's...all of this going?" Raising a hand he gestured to their surroundings, watching as the woman before him sighed and dropped to perch on the desk. The smile on her face settled him a little.

"Still going ok, though I imagine my ex husband will be battering down my door any second."

"You spoken to him yet?"

"Megan sent him a text, she's referring to it as the death text, telling him she was here and she planned on staying here."

"Did he reply?"

Erin laughed a little, subcontiously glancing to the street outside. "He probably thought she was joking, replied with something to that effect. When he comes home to find it a reality thats when he'll hit the roof. Not sure why when he clearly doesnt want her around."

"He does it to get to you Erin."

"And it works!" She answered honestly, her voice cracking a little as she took a deep breath and looked back at him. "This fight, and its bound to be a fight when he gets here. Its all just for effect, to bait me, to piss me off. When it comes down to it he'll walk away and he'll let Megan move in here without a word to the contrary and thats really what pisses me off the most."

"Whys that?" He may not have liked what she was saying but he wanted to hear it. It made him feel close to her, proud that she trusted him enough to say it all.

"Because...because of what it does to Megan. David, Richard adores Kate, he adores Adam, they're both everything he wanted them to be, they're at college studying what he wanted them to study, for jobs that he wants them to have. It makes them happy so thats fine its great and I want the best for them I really do. Megan has always been different. She's artistic, free spirited, outspoken, everything Richard doesnt think respectable and he doesnt try to hide it. It kills her even though she wont admit it, she wants him to be proud of her she craves his love and he does love her...just not like he loves Kate and Adam."

"Son of a bitch."

"David!"

"That's out of order Erin and you know it! You cant love one kid more than another!"

"Sometimes I dont think he realises he does it."

"That still doesnt make it ok! Megan doesnt deserve that!"

"I Know that David! Which is why she's staying here with me! In reality I need her as much as she needs me."

David smiled, this was good for her. Just a week ago she had been so scared of facing any of her children, most of all Megan yet now she was fiercely holding on with both hands.

"You spoken to Kate and Adam?"

"Briefly. Megan called Adam to tell him what was going on, he called Kate and then they both called me. It was a little awkward but they both promised to try and get home for a weekend to talk things out."

"That's good."

"It is." Erin paused, holding his gaze for a long moment. "Why are you here David? Really?"

He knew she would ask the question, it had been a long time coming as it were. No matter how much distance she put between them there was still a part of her that craved him. For all she was adament that nothing could happen between them...again...she didnt want him to give up trying. When it came down to it she liked being chased.

"Well, for one, the files did need signing, granted yes it could have waited til Monday. But today is a big day for you I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Erin you know what you mean to me. I'll accept the boundaries you've put up between us because I understand your reasons, but you have to understand that it doesnt stop me caring about you and it will not stop me from being there for you."

Erin didnt verbally reply, not for a long moment anyway. She just sat there, perched on the edge of her desk, watching him stood there before her. He wasnt giving up.

"Sometimes I wonder how far I would have gotten without you David. I've been back at work for over a month and I've achieved so much...I'm not afraid to admit that most of it wouldnt have happened without you."

"Well...what can I say...I've got a soft spot for the beautiful damsels."

His words were met with her sweet laughter, for a moment he had worried she would gift him a trademark glare. Her smile was much better, much brighter and he could take comfort in the fact that he was at least partly to blame for it. A blame he would gladly accept.

Her smile however, did not last long. Mere seconds later their moment was interrupted by a loud banging on her front door, followed by the booming voice of her ex-husband.

"Jesus that guy has anger issues! You want me to stay?" David was behind her in a split second as she took a deep breath and moved from her office, met in the hallway by Megan and her grandparents, all of whom looked ready to do battle.

"Try and stay out of David it will only make it worse!"

He knew she chose her words wisely. 'Try', he would certainly 'try' to keep out of it, but if Richard Strauss laid even one disparaging comment on her, he wouldnt be held responsible for his actions.

_Go on, hit that review button! Make my day! ;) _


	13. Chapter 13

_Arrrghhh Chapter 13! Unlucky number! Hope this chapter isnt unlucky! May have to quickly post chapter 14 in an effort to de-jinx myself! Anyone tell im being superstitious? _

_Anyhoooo, moving on! Another massive thanks to everyone for reading! I love you all! To everyone that has left a review, you guys are my favourite people ever! With every review comes a huuuge smile from me! So without further ado..._

Building Bridges

Chapter 13

"What's this you didnt dare face me by yourself! Got the whole god damn Army behind you! Typical Erin!"

Erin sighed, glaring at her smug ex-husband as he stood in her hallway, looking as if he just couldnt wait to get into it with her. He wasnt much taller than her, probably why he kept throwing his shoulder's back, looking as if he was physically trying to make himself taller. Richard Strauss was nothing impressive to look at, not anymore anyway. His Dark hair had thinned and greyed, his eyes had hardened and he'd put on a little more weight than was necessary over the years. No doubt this didnt help matters. Erin had aged well, was still a beautiful woman whilst he suffered.

"I'm not fighting with you Richard. Megan is staying here, I know it and you know it, so save us all the pantomime and just leave!"

"Not on your life!"

"You smug, lying son of a..." Erin's father had stepped forward, only half heartedly restrained by his wife, but Erin was more firm.

"Daddy! Stay out of it!"

"Oh no please, let the army have their turn!" Richard waved his arm around, the smug smile never leaving his face. His gaze landed on his daughter. Momentarily he was thrown by the look of contempt on her face. His own daughter. But then again, she was getting more and more like her mother by the day.

Erin raised her hands to her head, turning to face her assembled back up. "All of you in the kitchen please. Now! I'm serious go!"

It was a slow retreat. Her parents went first surprisingly. Megan took a little convincing but after hugging her Mom she acquiesced. But not before she got her own opinion in.

Turning back to her father she stared him down, and very calmly, delivered her blow. "You can stand there and say what you want but its not changing anything! I'm not going anywhere with you! You're a liar, and a cheat Dad! One day even your precious Kate and Adam will see it too!"

Richard sniggered off her words. He really was one smug son of a bitch. Erin wondered what she ever saw in him. He hadnt always been like this. When she really thought about it she could pinpoint exactly when he changed. It was the moment that she started to become succesful. The moment she began her ascent of the FBI ranks. From that moment she wasnt just Richard Strauss' wife. She was Erin Strauss, FBI Section Chief and a serious power across the state.

She was a threat.

"David? You too." Erin barely looked at him as she spoke, she could feel him stood behind her, straightened to his full height as he stared past the woman he loved to the bastard that had tried to destroy her.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." He spoke quietly but firmly, only making Richard Strauss laugh even more.

"The great David Rossi. Protector of all helpless, hopeless women."

Erin could only watch as David slowly walked towards her ex-husband. For a moment she saw the fear flash in Richard's eyes but he covered it quickly, he faltered however as David spoke.

"Dont you ever, make the mistake of thinking that Erin is either of those words, she'd kick your ass with her eyes closed buddy!"

And with that he turned and followed the others into the kitchen. Erin might have hoped he would leave altogether but they both knew it wasnt an option. For all she could fight her own battles they both knew he would protect her at all costs, and at the moment that meant standing patiently in the kitchen, listening to the onslaught.

The small smile that David had given her as he passed gave her strength and Erin turned back to her ex.

"What do you want from this Richard? You want to just fight it out? What? You have your life with your...new...thing, and I have my life!"

"What life Erin? You're a drunk! Everybody knows it! You think they still respect you? Of course they dont! You're not fit to do your job and you're not fit to be a mother!"

Erin opened her mouth to respond, a shouted insult from her daughter echoed from the kitchen as the teenager burst through the door at her father's words, restrained and pulled back in by David as Erin regathered herself and proceeded.

"Dont you dare tell me anything about my life Richard! Yes, alright I had, have, a drink problem...thanks to you!"

"Oh yeah here it comes blame me Erin go ahead!"

"Oh I will! You did your level best to destroy me Richard! You played that psychological game and it worked but it will not work again because I am stronger now!"

"Oh yeah you're stronger ok!"

"I am stronger! I'm stronger because of everything I have been through and came through on the other side! I am stronger because of my family and I am stronger because of my children!"

"Children you barely see!"

"And that will change no matter what you do to stop it Richard! My children could be a million miles away and they would still mean the world to me! They would still be the reason that I get out of bed every day and they will be the reason I do not give in to you ever again!"

Richard's smirk remained fixed as Erin stared him down. "You stronger because of David Rossi too?"

Erin knew he was teasing her, baiting her and for a moment she didnt respond. And then she realised it, she wasnt ashamed of being close to David, she wasnt ashamed of all the support he'd given her.

"Yes." She answered defiantly, watching as he laughed a little more.

"David Rossi serial womaniser! If you think he cares about you Erin then you're even more stupid than I thought!"

"This is not about David, Richard, this about you, me and my children."

"Our children."

"They're only 'our' children Richard when you're using them to get to me well no more! Megan is moving in here, end of story."

"Oh you know I can make trouble Erin, and I will!"

"You so much as dare and you know what trouble I can make Richard, dont think I wont!"

Richard paused, he knew full well what trouble she could cause, but he'd never thought she'd have the guts to do it. Yet here as she stood before him, the thought did indeed cross his mind. His ex-wife had become far more powerful than him, and he couldnt control her anymore, she was out there, free to destroy him and for the first time, he knew it.

"Like you said, you and I both know I got no problem in letting Megan live here. Lord knows I dont want her at the house! She's trouble like her mother and she's getting more and more like you every day! I cant even stand to look at her! One day she's just gunna turn into a she-devil frozen ice bitch like you!"

Erin couldnt speak, she was too angry, all she wanted to do was just reach out and punch him square in the face. As it happens she was beaten to it.

"Ok! Hell no! No way! Too far!" The words from David Rossi's furious mouth caused Erin to turn sharply. All she saw was a blur though. A David Rossi shaped blur, as he hurtled from the kitchen and within seconds he had Richard pinned up against the front door.

"You bastard! You selfish, evil, lying, cheating bastard! You dont deserve to even breath the same air as those two women!"

"Getting protective are we David!" Richard all but choked the words out, though his smug smile still riled Rossi to the point of no return.

Relaxing his grip just a little he launched his right fist straight into Richard Strauss's smug face, wiping that smirk off immediately.

Erin gasped though made no move as she watched her ex-husband sink down the door a little, but David had him back in his grasp and shoved against the hard wood again.

Erin's parents were stood, wide eyed as they watched the scene unfold. Megan too stood by with the shock on her face as David continued to defend both she and her mother.

"If I ever, see your face around here again without express permission from Erin then you are gunna feel the world of pain you got it?"

Richard could only nod as David released his left hand and opened the door, shoving the now dishevelled middle aged man through it into the street before slamming the door behind him.

The silence echoed around the room as David turned back around. The glare on Erin's face was all he could see. She hated him for what he just did. He knew it. Erin Strauss did not need some guy muscling in and defending her honor. But once David was out of the starting gate there had been no stopping him.

"That! Was AWESOME!" Megan's voice registered in David's mind but he couldnt look at her, his gaze was still frozen on Erin.

"Megan go to your room." Erin spoke quietly still glaring at David.

"But...mom..."

"Go! Megan, now! Please." Erin added the please as an afterthought, she hadnt meant to snap at her daughter but she wanted the audience cleared before the next fight.

Her parents took the hint and excused themselves to various locations, leaving David alone with the Dragon Queen. And her majesty was definately in residence.

"What the hell was that!"

"What did I do?"

"Seriously! You just slugged out my ex husband in front of our daughter!"

"I dont think Megan was that upset." David cursed himself for the words but they were out before he could stop them.

"That is not the point David and you know it!" Her voice had raised and rational thought was barely clinging on. "What you did was so far across the line David!"

"Hell no! I will not apologise for giving that guy exactly what was coming to him! He was out of line with what he said Erin! Dont even dare justify him!"

"I'm not going to justify it David I was handling it!"

David could feel himself getting more angry by the second, all he had done was defend her honor. Sure when he thought about it he could see why that would piss her off, she hated anyone thinking that she needed them to defend her. Erin Strauss was nothing if not independent.

But there was no way in hell that he was going to stand back and actually let Richard Strauss say those things.

"And I have no doubt that you could have handled it fine Erin but he deserved that punch and I dont regret it!"

Erin's eyes flared as she tightened her folded arms. "I do not need you, muscling in and playing the big man David!"

"Thats not what I was doing!"

"Oh really? Could have fooled me!"

"What do you want me to say Erin? What exactly do you want from me?"

She sighed, she wasnt quite sure that she could put how she felt into words. There was definately a part of her that was mad at him, but the small part of her that enjoyed it couldt be denied.

In truth she would have put money on it being her mother that got in the first punch. Sylvia Bedford had always been fiesty, no doubt thats where Erin got it from.

"David what are you trying to prove? You show up and throw your weight around playing the hero and for what?"

David sighed, taking a deep breath as he looked at her, she wasnt shouting now, her voice had lowered but it was teetering on the edge and go up in volume in a split second.

"I'm not proving anything Erin! What Richard said was out of line! There is no way in hell I was gonna stand by and listen to him saying those things about you and about Megan! The kid was right there Erin! You didnt see her face! She doesnt deserve to be treated like that and I wasnt about to let it go!"

"And what she needs is to see a fist fight in her own home?"

"Probably not but hey, at least she knows theres someone out there willing to defend her!"

"Oh what you gunna stick around and defend her for the rest of her life! And she does have someone to defend her! Me!"

"And you'll always be on her side Erin I know that! So does she! I just lost it ok!"

Erin was pacing a little now, watching as David fidgeted on the spot. Fighting with each other caused just as much chemistry as any other activity and he could see her physical battle to ignore it.

"Damn right you lost it! The last thing Megan needs in her life is a temper! Which is exactly why I was handling Richard as calmly as possible! Damn it David she's just a child!"

"She is not a child Erin! She's almost 18 and maybe you should start treating her like an adult!"

"Dont you dare tell me how to take care of my own daughter!"

Damn it he'd done it now, the shouting was back and neither had any idea how they got to this point.

"Hell you know me Erin! I speak my mind and that's whats on my mind! The kid's rebelling and why is that? She needs to find herself instead of being smothered!"

"Oh hell no Rossi! Dont you dare profile her! I know whats best for my daughter you've only known her a few days!"

"Learned a lot in those few days Erin! In fact I had her figured out within twenty minutes!"

Erin's glare intensified. For a moment she didnt respond, she just stared him down. They were standing only a metre apart and they could feel the heat from each other. Unfortunately the current rage masked everything.

"Get out." Her words were defiant, she never broke his gaze. "I mean it I've heard enough from you Agent Rossi."

David froze. He knew he'd gone too far but there was no way he was backing down. There was even less chance of him apologising. Not on his life.

So he brought himself up tall and held her gaze. His pride was in full control as he turned on his heel, not looking back as the front door slammed behind him.

Erin stood in the empty hall, the silence resonating off the walls as she sighed. Lifting both hands to her face as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

She'd done it now. They'd done it now. Their own volatile tempers had become their downfall.

The only question was, could they come back from it.

_So, any chance of a review? pleeeease! x_


	14. Chapter 14

_Ahhhh ya know what! I couldnt go to bed and leave my fic on chapter 13! Its just far too much of an unlucky number! _

_So i'm breaking tradition and posting twice in one day! So sue me! Lol! _

_I dont like angry Erin...when she's mad at David anyway..._

Building Bridges

Chapter 14

"So, what shall we do this evening?"

Sylvia Bedford's words were met with an almost glaring look from her husband, daughter and grandaughter.

Erin was still sat at the kitchen table, her gaze fixed on her water glass as the awkward atmosphere continued to hold court over the room. Dinner had been interesting to say the least. She wasnt much of a conversationalist right now, her mind was still replaying her war of words against David Rossi.

Nobody spoke as Megan and her grandfather continued to clear the dinner dishes. Casting each other nervous glances every few seconds.

"Perhaps an early night is the best option." Sylvia answered her own question, she always found silence uncomfortable, would rather just talk aloud to herself. Fixing a smile, she looked to her family around her. "Might be a long day tomorrow, if we're all going over to Richard's to collect Megan's stuff."

"No offence Mother but I think Megan and I can handle it by ourselves."

"If you say so dear," Sylvia raised her hands in defense, her gaze dropping to her daughter. "Your father and I will stay here. Tell you what, I'll make a full roast dinner, what do you fancy? Beef? Chicken?"

Erin looked up from the table, raising her eyebrows as she looked at her mother for a moment. Part of her wanted to hurl the empty glass in her hand at her own mother. But in truth she was the most mad at herself. And that was something she couldnt live with. "Whatever Mom."

Megan watched as her mother got up from the chair and left the room, leaving the three of them in the kitchen. Staring after her.

"Something will have to be done there."

"What d'ya mean Grandma?"

"I'm no idiot Megan, what happened this afternoon is eating at your Mom and something tells me it has nothing to do with your father."

Sylvia raised her eyebrows, returning her attention to drying the dishes. Megan looked between her grandparents and in that split second she made her decision.

As if on a mission she moved to the freezer, extracted the tub of ice cream and collected two spoons from the drawer, then made a beeline for the stairs.

Megan walked into her mother's bedroom without knocking, her gaze instantly finding her Mom as Erin sat on the bed, aimlessly flicking through the tv channels. Her gaze whipping from the television as she registered the teenagers rather unnecessarily dramatic entrance.

"Megan?"

Megan raised her eyebrows and flopped down on the bed, sitting cross legged a little in front of her mother so that she faced her. "Turn off the tv, turn off your cell! Right now you're gunna sit there, help me eat this ice cream, and tell me...honestly...what the hell happened with you and David Rossi!"

"Megan..."

"No arguments Mom...spill it!"

Erin watched her daughter's steely resolve. There was no getting out of it. She had to tell her. With a sigh she reached out and grabbed the spoon.

It felt strangely natural to be saying it all out loud. Once Erin started telling her daughter what had happened she just couldnt stop. She told her everything. The feelings they had both supressed for years, though never acted on, it was important that Megan know that. Her father may have been adulterous but her mother never was. Erin told her how supportive David had been since her return to work, how he'd helped her get through each day, was there for her both at work and in her personal stance. She even gave her daughter an edited version of the events that transpired the night of the fundraiser, and how just days later she had ended the relationship before it even started.

Megan had sat there patiently and listened, at numerous times she had stopped herself from verbalising the 'Oh My God!' that was bursting through her brain, she even managed to supress a few gasps. Megan was forming her own opinion and she couldnt quite grasp why her mother would deny herself something she so clearly wanted.

When Erin finished her story with a sigh, dropping her spoon into the now empty ice cream tub, she had to take a deep breath before she looked at her daughter. There was an aprehension building at just the thought of what Megan's expression would portray. When she finally did look up, she was mildly surprised to see that Megan was smiling, though her eyes held more than a smile.

"Come on Megan just say it, whatever it is you wanna say just say it!"

"I can honestly say this is the first moment in my entire life when I've thought, Jeez my Mom is stupid!"

"Excuse me?" Erin sat up straighter on the bed, her defensive side was getting ready to do battle.

"I mean come on! You just sat there and admitted that you have feelings for David Rossi and he has feelings for you! You indulge them, it makes you happy, then almost straight off you end it!"

"Yeah and for good reason Megan!"

"You have got to be the only person on this planet responsible for her own unhappiness! Anyone would think you didnt wanna be happy!"

"Megan, I have to work with him! Im his boss! I cannot allow my personal feelings to colour my professional judgement!"

"Who says it will! Mom you've done that job for as long as I can remember, you know the job inside out! Just because you and Agent Rossi get into it together doesnt mean you're suddenly gunna treat him differently at work! You said it yourself you've had feelings for him for years, have you allowed those feelings to colour your professional judgement yet...no! So its not gonna change now is it!"

Erin sighed, shifting a little as she raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Your black and white view is refreshing Megan but you know theres more to it than that!"

"No Mom its simple! For God's sake am I the only one here that sees it for what it is! Stop hiding from yourself Mom!"

"I'm not hiding!"

"Yes you are! You're hiding from yourself you're hiding from David Rossi and you're hiding from the fear of being happy again! Just because Dad's an asshole doesnt automatically mean David is too!"

"He's a notorious ladies man Megan it is doomed to end in tears and I will not allow him to have that weakness over me!"

"Have you actually heard yourself! You are actually pushing away the opportunity to be loved and for what! Some stupid fear that you might maybe get your heart broken! How are you ever gunna look back and have no regrets! You'll just be sat there at 90 years old in the old folks home thinking 'Damn I wish I'd taken that chance!' wouldnt you rather look back and say you tried, remember the good times you had and not regret a single thing, knowing you really truly lived life! You cant sit there and let the world pass you by Mom!"

Erin smiled a little, the situation was just amusing in some ways. Sitting here on her own bed being preached to by her own daughter. Her own daughter that was making far too much sense right now.

"Old folks home?" Erin raised her eyebrows as her daughter rolled her eyes and grinned at her mom.

"Damn right! Dont worry I'll visit every week! This is where you accept the fear that one day...I'll have control of the wheelchair!"

That was it, Erin's smile turned into full blown laughter as she reached out and dragged her daughter into a hug, both of them sighing a little as they found themselves laying side by side on the bed.

"Seriously Mom. You cant do this to yourself."

"Its for the best Megan."

"No its not."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes you sad. You can deny it all you want but you dont fool me. Just answer me this, one word answer, do you want to be with David Rossi? Forget the list of pro's and con's forget work, and rules and all the other crap, do you want him?"

Erin sighed, staring at the ceiling as she took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Then you'll figure out the rest."

"What if we dont?"

"If you dont try you'll never know."

"Touche."

"Mom, come on, you're both adults with like years of experience between you. If you're really meant to be together then you'll find a way through the bureaus red tape, you'll find a happy compromise on working together, and everything will simply drop into place."

"I get it Megan I do its just, theres always something that stops me from going after it. Even if its what I want more than anything."

"Its the control Mom. I know you, better than you think I do and its obvious to me. You're scared because this thing, these feelings are beyond your control, you cant know where its going or where it will end and you cant be sure whats gonna happen along the way. It scares you that he makes you happy and it scares you because that gives him the power. And when he has the power, you stand to get hurt."

"Exactly." Erin sighed, glancing briefly to the side to watch Megan as she sat up, crossed her legs and looked down at her mother.

"Do you trust him?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean do you trust him? Simple question yes or no."

Closing her eyes Erin nodded slowly. What was it about this kid that brought it out in Erin, something between them reversed the roles and Megan definately had a way with words. So much so Erin was sure her daughter should be a writer, or a sales person, she could sell snow to the eskimos.

Megan looked as though she physically wanted to shake her own mother into seeing sense. "David Rossi has done nothing but be there for you for weeks Mom, he's stuck by you, held your confidence and supported you, why? Because he cares about you, if he was just out for one thing then do you honestly think he'd still be sticking around? As if that wasnt enough he defended both of us to Dad today! He actually slugged out my Dad and honestly it was the best moment ever! If he wasnt serious about you Mom, would he even care about me? No, but he looked out for me today, he stood up for me and that counts for something right?"

"I suppose you do have a point."

"I do! So here's the million dollar question, what do you want? What do you, just you, not the section chief, you...want?"

Erin closed her eyes again, damn her daughter. Damn her for everything she had just said. Megan had been exactly right with every analysis she had given. Erin was sick of yoyo'ing back and forth. Clearly it was obvious that she could go on like this forever. She could keep to her own self imposed ban on exploring her feelings for David Rossi. That didnt mean that they were going to go away. No matter what she did her feelings were just still too strong.

Inevitably it was going to happen one day right? They could keep dancing around like they had done and one day she would just give in again and be back to where she was right now.

Or, she could just stop playing stupid games, see what was right in front of her own face and take a chance. Take the chance on him.

Like Megan said it could go one way or the other. But if it didnt work out then at least she could say that she tried. She could look back and enjoy the happy memories and know without a doubt that she lived, she didnt sit back and let everything pass her by.

What is life if you dont go out there and grab it?

"I want to talk to him." Erin spoke quietly as she opened her eyes.

"So what are you waiting for?"

_yeeeeah so im a tad mean with that ending!but the next chapter isnt quite ready yet, though I will say this...serious fluff and swoon alert! _

_So go on, drop a review! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey all! Bit of a delay on this chapter! Work has been crazy lately but have no fear its here! _

_Slightly accelerated for **CherryMystery **who has given such unwavering support with fabulous reviews and a rather pleading PM today! (dont worry, it totally made me smile during a very boring shift at work) So yeah, here it is, pleeeeeeease leave a review at the end! Make my day! _

_Ohhhh another note, I know we havent seen an appearence of Rossi's dog since his very first episode (what is up with that?) but I love the little guy so Mudgie's back, if only briefly!_

Building Bridges

Chapter 15

Taking another hit from the bottle of Jack Daniels, he exhaled slowly. Almost 9pm and still he hadnt come down from the afternoons events. David hadnt argued like that with Erin in ages, their recent dealings had been a little more restrained than in the past, mainly because he'd held back, not wanting to push her too far in the early stages of her return.

All that had blown up in his face today.

He knew he'd gotten carried away. Said things he didnt mean, but his male pride prevented him from apologising, or even just picking up the phone.

He wasnt totally to blame, or so he kept telling himself anyway. Erin had lost it just as much as he had.

When it came down to it though, David knew that everything he'd done today, he'd do again. Maybe he would apologise for, sort of, telling Erin how to raise her own daughter, but he'd never apologise for defending them, and certainly not for punching Richard Strauss. That part he'd enjoyed.

Maybe he'd just wait until Monday, give them both a chance to cool off and then hopefully they'd be able to talk it out. He hated it when she was mad at him. Despite how sexy her eyes looked when they were angry, so full of fire.

Shaking his head free of those thoughts David sighed, he couldnt keep going there, it would only drive him crazy not being able to have her.

The movement of his dog caught his eye. Mudgie's senses were always surprising to his master, as if the dog had a sixth sense that something was going to happen. David's gaze followed Mudgie as he got up from his spot in the corner of the room and meandered in the direction of the hallway. Twisting in his position on the couch David watched as Mudgie proceeded to stop before the front door and stare at it.

For a long moment Rossi just stared at his dog, intrigued by his unwavering gaze upon the hard wood door, until finally curiosity got the better of him.

"What is it Mudge? Whats got your attention huh?" Gently moving the dog out of the way with a pet on the head, David opened his front door. He expected to see a passing animal, perhaps a squirrel or a mouse, maybe a fox even.

He didnt expect to see a rather nervous Erin Strauss on his porch.

"Erin." Suddenly David straightened up, only just managing to grab Mudgie's collar before the friendly animal bounded out onto the porch.

"Hi." Was her whispered reply as she folded her arms, her gaze somehow unable to meet his.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Bout 15 minutes."

"Why didnt you just...ring the bell?" It was a simple question, yet David cursed himself for sounding so...dumb.

"I didnt think you'd want to see me."

"When did you arrive at that assumption?"

"When I threw you out of my house I guess."

David watched her for a moment, she was on edge, he hadnt actually seen her this on edge in a while. It was as if she wasnt in control of herself, or if she was she was definatly out of her comfort zone.

Finally Erin looked up, meeting his eye for a moment, settled as she saw him smile and step to the side, gesturing for her to come in.

The silence wasnt uncomfortable, David looked on as Erin subcontiously reached down to pet Mudgie as she stepped past him. Not many people knew that she was a dog person, in total she'd had four dogs growing up.

Her every move was watched as she stepped inside. She'd changed her clothes since this afternoon. Now she was wearing dark jeans, dark figure hugging jeans that clung to every delicious curve, teamed with a cream chiffon top that clung and then floated in all the right places. The outfit finished with a simple black jacket and stilletos.

Damn she looked good. She'd pinned her hair up too. David knew what that meant. Whatever her reasons for coming here one thing was certain, she was trying to get on his good side, she knew fine well that he liked her hair up.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" David asked as he led the way towards the kitchen area, Erin finally breaking away from the dog as Mudgie settled in the corner of the room, something else that surprised David, his dog usually stuck to strangers in this house with suspicion.

"Um, what would you say if I said a scotch would hit the spot?" Erin smiled her words, watching as he froze and then realised she was joking.

"I'd say you'd lost your mind woman."

Erin sighed as she leant back on the kitchen counter, she was still on edge, though a little more settled now she was inside the building at least. "Thats quite the common perception today I must say."

David raised an eyebrow at her words, pausing as he was about to sit on the couch. "Oh?"

"I'll get to that bit, firstly I would like to apologise for some of the things I said earlier."

"Some of them?"

"Yes, some of them."

"Fair enough, only fair that I do the same, I too am sorry for SOME of the things I said today."

David could tell she was still anxious, but she hid it better in here, she was starting to relax though there was something different about her, he wasnt quite sure what it was but it seemed to agree with her.

"You were right to punch Richard, actually I wish I'd done it myself." Slowly Erin lowered herself onto the couch beside him.

"I did enjoy it! No denying it I enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed watching it!"

"Aha!" David turned in his seat, pointing a finger at her as the grin widened on his face. "I knew it! All that defiance and you loved it!"

"Yes alright!" Erin could barely look at him, battling to hide her own smile as she straightened herself up. "You dont need to gloat about it but yes, it was satisfying to say the least."

"So, if you enjoyed it, why did you yell at me?" David's face turned serious as Erin sighed, crossing one leg over the other.

"There were a few reasons."

"I'm listening."

"I was mad because," she exhaled slowly, glancing breifly towards him, "because your actions stirred feelings that I was doing my level best to get rid of and I was mad at myself for letting the feelings rise and mad at you for provoking them."

David's eyebrows raised of their own accord. He wasnt expecting that, not least because it was the most honest response she could have given, and for Erin to bare her feelings like that was a huge deal.

"I'm sorry." He didnt know what else to say.

"Dont be, not for that anyway. Whilst I didnt enjoy you telling me how to deal with my own daughter, everything else was me just...trying to push you away."

For the first time she really looked at him. Erin turned her head to meet his gaze and she held it with confidence. Her eyes were a little anxious but the rest of her body language told him to just shut up and listen right now.

"Ive been pushing you away for too long David and for what? Some, irrational fear of losing my control. When I give in to my feelings for you David that gives you the power and that scares me. That's what it is thats what it comes down to. I can give you all the bullshit about work and protocal and rules and everything else but in truth I ended it with you because of something else entirely!"

He didnt respond,there was something about the atmosphere that told him she wasnt done. David watched as she looked down and took a couple of deep steady breaths. He had no idea what made him do it, maybe it was a simple magnetic force but before he could stop it his hand reached out to take hers, he half expected her to pull away but she didnt, instead her hand tightened around his and she spoke again.

"I didnt end it because I didnt want to be with you, I ended it because I did want to be with you. I still do."

"Now you've lost me." He smiled as she laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"That want, that need that I have for you is so strong sometimes that it overwhelms me. You know me David you know what happens when I feel overwhelmed."

"You shut down."

"Exactly. The power of those feelings scare me. It scares me that I'll let go and give myself completely and let myself fall in love with you and you'll just break my heart. God I'm even scared that everyone else will hate this, your team in particular and I'll still be public enemy number one!"

"Since when does Erin Strauss care what other people think of her."

"She always has she just doesnt show it."

David sighed, shifting a little closer to her but she didnt want that just yet. Releasing his hand she got to her feet. The anxiety was taking hold again, her instincts were telling her to leave but she didnt want to run from this anymore. She didnt want to run from him anymore.

"Damn it David this is freaking me out! I want to let go, of my control of everything and just let myself go with it, just be with you and not be afraid but thats not me! I over analyse everything I break everything down to fact! Theres a list in my head of reasons not to be with you but just one look at you and the list gets scrapped! You drive me crazy, whether you mean to or not and this is all so new to me that I dont know how to handle it!"

Still he sat there, watching her pace the hard wood flooring, she had to get this out, he knew it. They'd never be able to move forward until she let it all go, and this was her moment.

"I fear the unknown, I always have, why else do you think I sit in the nice office and deal with everything political and administrative instead of being in the field. I like safety and knowing the battles I face are only verbal. You're the exact opposite of me David and that excites me and scares me. Megan said today that I'm scared of being happy, maybe she's right! If I'm happy then something will always swoop in and ruin it, and I get hurt. Maybe that's what I'm scared of, getting hurt again."

When she stopped talking and raised her slightly shaking hands to her head, David saw his chance and got to his feet. Walking slowly towards her, he reached out to move her hands away from her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Firstly, nothing you just said is irrational, so stop punishing yourself for being human. Secondly, I love it when you lose it."

Erin sighed, her gaze leaving his but he fought to get it back. His hands had dropped to her waist now and he tightened his grip to force her attention.

"I'm serious. We all know that Strauss is in there and she's fierce and she's strong and she always has our backs. But you cant be like that all the time Erin. You have to lose it sometimes and I want to be the one to catch you. I want to be there when you lose it, when all you can do is vent and shout and scream and let it all go, I'll be right there to listen."

Without words she exhaled slowly, breathing deeply as his hands moved around her back and he pulled her closer. Right here, when she was safely in his arms, this was where she felt at home.

"You dont have to be so scared Erin. Just because your ex broke your heart, doesnt mean I will too. In fact I intend to keep it safe from harm for the rest of my life."

Erin pulled back a little to look in his eyes. Inhaling deeply she lowered her hands to his chest. "You know what I'm most scared of. I'll never be as happy as I am when I'm in your arms."

"Well thats something that you dont need to worry about. Cos I aint letting you go."

"David! I'm gunna falter in this relationship. I'm gonna freak out and lose it and sometimes be hellishly irrational..."

"Hey! I know that! Erin, there's going to be so many things that jump up to challenge us! Just as in any relationship there'll be bad days! But the only thing I care about right now is that we're actually in that relationship! We cant know what's going to happen tomorrow, all we can do is face it together when it does. All you have to do is say you want this."

"I want this David. I'm done hiding, I cant keep letting life pass me by I want to enjoy every bit of it."

David couldnt help his smile. It felt like a dream right now, to actually hear her say these words. Unconsciously his grip tightened on her hips. In any other situation David Rossi was a master of words, but right now his woman had stunned him to silence. He felt like a kid at christmas, as if he'd just been given the best present ever.

Maybe he had.

All he could do right now was what came natural. Once again pulling her closer, his lips descended on hers as he claimed her for his own.

His kiss was everything she remembered it to be. From the moment his soft lips touched hers she had melted, her hands winding around his neck as she pressed herself further into him and deepened the kiss.

This was where she wanted to be, right here. Part of her knew that it wouldnt be easy, releasing the control and the fear but she had to try, she owed it to herself to try. She owed it to him. David Rossi had been there for her everytime she needed him, that wasnt going to stop now, it was only going to get better.

She knew in that moment that she wouldnt look back. After leaving rehab Erin had felt like her life was dwindling away, work being all she had left. Yet now, thanks to the man in her arms she had the possibility of a winning relationship, and her children had almost come back to her aswell.

Today was the start of a new chapter in her life. Sure she would encounter problems along the way, only this time she wouldnt have to face them alone. She'd always faced them alone, until now.

She had what she wanted physically within her grasp. No way was she letting go now.

_Review it! you know ya wanna! _


End file.
